


The Bloody Knight

by LunaMidnight, ukucanuck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Assassination, Blood and Gore, F/M, If you want anything else tagged ask us, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMidnight/pseuds/LunaMidnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukucanuck/pseuds/ukucanuck
Summary: A journey with a girl with a secretive history. Her enemies, the world, and her mind. Her actions are the future path, how will this story end?





	1. Homecoming

“Come on now Angela, if we sell your daughter, we'll make a fortune! She looks so much like a boy, they'll train her as an assassin!”  
“She's only 6 years old! Plus this is Einar’s child!”  
“Listen here sister, to remind you of our situation. Einar died when he fought the war against the country we're in now. The war is still going on, she'll only slow us down!”  
“No! I won't leave the only thing I have left of Einar behind!” That same damn dream again.  
  
“Wake up Reaper! Wake up! Get your high and mighty ass out of the tree!” Bang! Blood splattered everywhere.  
  
“If you haven't realized already, I hate being woken up by some amateur assassins like you. It's hard enough to not kill you guys on the spot. Next time I get woken up, and out of my timing. It won't be your arm that's shot,” I aimed the gun straight as one of the lackeys heads to get my point across. “Got it?” How I hate using unreliable guns, but was the fastest way. Returning the gun back to the lackey below as they replied.  
  
“Yes sir!” How I love the blood that splatters on my face from every kill, and the terror they have in their eyes before death! I'm so used to seeing blood since I was six, I don't even flinch at the sight of it. Instead, I smirk and cackle evilly, why else would the world call me ‘The Black Reaper’? This job given to me by the boss will be no different, it's all the same category - kill the nobility, and the royalty. I've successfully killed all the people the assignment requires, Prince Nova, the first prince of Verlack will be another.  
  
“Activate your aerial magic!” Wings of different races sparkled and glowed to life. “The minute I give the command, we'll all fly to the castle’s barricade. All of you will either patrol the area for guards, or take out anyone who is not our own, while I go finish our job. Move out!” Out of the forest’s canopies and into the skies we flew, and towards the Star castle that laid ahead. The plan was going smoothly, we had successfully entered the castle grounds, and they were welcomed by unsuspecting knocks to the head, goodnight guards! I didn't take long to locate the targets chambers, the job needed to be finished fast, yet quiet enough that no one will suspect a thing. An arrow to the heart should do the trick. Boom! Great! The stupidest lackey decided to kill the prince himself, and blew our cover in the process! Quickly packing my things, I ordered the others to retreat, but I wasn't quick enough. My men were all down, including the one who finished the job. Blood was shed not by my hands. How could they be so fast? And without me sensing anything? I had to leave for my own safety, and contact boss about our situation. Beating my wings the fastest they could, I fled to the forest, and sent a transmission to boss. The response was robotic cries and bangs, something was not right, then an unknown man’s voice spoke.  
  
“Your men, and the boss are finished. You're next, Reaper!” Never have I felt chills until now, what was this new feeling? Is this was those weaklings call fear? Am I a weakling now, and become someone else's prey? Fleeing once again, I took off into the skies. Hoping this was just a continuation of that bad dream, I was so busy worrying I didn't realize, that behind me was a well armour white and gold knight with wings that matched the armour. Legendary sword ‘Hope’ at hand, the blow was in slow motion compared to my speeds, but I couldn't move. This situation was like déjà vu, when my uncle, Sky killed my mother after her refusal to sell me. Surprisingly the slicing blow hit my torso, and the knight cursed at his aim, however that blow had concluded my memory. Leading me to faint from the emotional attack, and sent me plummeting to the ground. Loving mother Angela, and black knight father Einar, I'll be joining you very soon after these long thirteen years of assassination. The darkness of my heart began to take the edges of my eyesight, everything blurred, as a white and gold figure filled the space between the black borders. At last, an angel has come to take me home. Away from this chain bound earth, and show me the way to happiness.


	2. Fake and Alive

Mumbling, blurred crack of vision, splitting headache. Why do I feel pain if I'm in Heaven? Where is mother and father? Am I alive? I hope not, please let me die alone and peaceful.

 

“How is the wound, Crystal?”

 

“It seems to be stable now. Sir, if I may be so bold. Why do you allow this suspicious figure to live and heal in the castle?” Castle? Sir? Where am I exactly? Suspicious? Who, me? I shot out of bed as fast as I could, removing the covers in the action, and try to run to the door. A shot of pain from my torso froze me, I squeezed my hand around the pain, liquid red bled through my clothing and coated my hand. Is this what my blood looks like? 

 

“Get her back in bed! She opened her stitches! Guards!” Heavy feet beat the floor like the pounding in my head. 

 

“Sir, we can't hold on much longer!”

 

“I shall assist then! Crystal, get some new clothes!” Strong hands bound my entire body, I couldn't move anywhere. It was not long until I couldn't move anymore, my body was tired of struggling. I fell limp, and the five men carried me back to bed. The guards were then dismissed. All was left in the room was the one call Crystal, and two other men.

 

“I am the second prince of Verlack, Prince Soarin. I found you last night in the forest when my brother was murdered in an explosion. Please remain calm if you are innocent, or else we will assume you are the murderer.” I wasn't going to reveal my secret identity, so might as well stay still and leave my body in their care. The prince smiled and continued.

 

“Madame, please rest until your wounds have healed. If I may, what is your name? I wouldn't want to keep on calling you Madame during your stay here.” My name? What is my name? Do I even have a normal name? Oh right! 

 

“My name is….. My name is Luna, Luna Demonico…”

 

“Well, Luna, you don't have to tell me your last name, but it's a pleasure to meet you.” I bowed the upper half of my body a bit in response to his gesture.

 

“I see you have learnt some court manners. Who might your parents be?”

 

“My family passed away, and I don't remember much about them. Except that we worked in a castle once, before we had to run from the war.” The prince was speechless, I knew what he was going to say. They all say the exact same thing. “There is no need to apologize. ‘What is done can't be reversed, fate is fate and destiny is destiny. No one can choose what happens.’ That's what my mother used to say.” I couldn't help, but fall silent. Nobody has heard me mention my parents before, something about this prince makes me want to expose everything. 

 

“Does your parents have a grave? If so, I can bring you there tomorrow morning if you like, since you seem to heal faster than the average person.” The prince gave me a sweet smile just like father’s. I was so happy I burst into tears in front of the prince! How embarrassing! Everyone was so shocked they panicked, they tried to sooth me, and try to have me calm down. How can anyone be so kind? Will they remain the same after I reveal the truth? Probably not, no one can stay the same after meeting ‘The Black Reaper’, I'll just keep this up for a while longer, just to feel what's it's like to have company. I calmed myself down, and smiled for the first time since mother was murdered.

 

“Your grace, if I may? Could all of you within this room, keep my gender a secret? I would like to join your army as a loyal male knight.” Everyone looked rather surprised.  
“Why would you want that Luna?”

 

“I was trained as a swordswoman by my late father, and I haven't been able to train with anyone for a decade. I would like to join the army, and train with your elite soldiers. They are trained in swords are they not?”

 

“Well, if you want. I can offer a duel between me and you, Queen Rayna and King Starlight would be delighted to watch a duel. After you're fully recovered.”

 

“Thank you very much sir!”

 

“Prince Soarin! You trying to kill the poor girl?”

 

“Sebastian, I know what I'm doing. Please calm down. As my advisors, Crystal and Sebastian, I understand your thoughts. However, Luna will probably be the one holding her own against me.” The two royal advisors eyed me with suspicion and caution. They suspect something about me, I'll need to be careful in the near future about those two.

 

“Luna, please excuse me and my advisors from your chambers. Rest well. Shall we visit your parents grave?”

 

“Uh. No thank you your grace, I think I'll be fine not visiting them for a while. I'll do my best to heal up. Thank you for your visit.” I waved my hand as the chamber doors squeaked shut. Hope I wasn't too awkward, or else they'll all suspect something. Luckily they believe me, and won't know about my famous family name, after all father made it quite famous being ‘The Black Knight’ back in Tureen.

 

“Sebastian, send a message to Kikki, the royal researcher. I want a match to Luna’s description of herself, I'm going to guess she was a servant in the castle of Tureen’s before it was overthrown by my greedy brother’s army. It was the most recent war. Find out her background, status, and what had happened in the time she fled her home.” Sebastian obediently strode off to the researchers quarters to pass on the Prince’s message. “Crystal, inform Queen Rayna, and King Starlight of the duel. The ball will have to be postponed.” Crystal headed the other way towards the throne room. Prince Soarin walked alone towards his quarters in deep thought. Luna is not the average woman you meet everyday. She was only cut by my sword because of some kind of emotion that must of surfaced when I appeared. What is she hiding? Luna carried the other half of my legendary sword ‘Despair’. ‘Heaven’s aim’ bow slung across her chest with fine hand made arrows in a deer skinned quiver. If she was the assassin that kill Prince Nova, why doesn't she have any bombs? She couldn't have brought only one! No assassin would! So then, who the hell is she? Prince Soarin hopped to bed, while mentally arguing with himself about the situation.


	3. New Plan

“HE WANTS WHAT NOW?!” screamed Queen Rayna. 

 

“Dear, please calm down.”soothed King Starlight.

 

“His highness, Prince Soarin, the second Prince of Verlack suggest that the ball be postponed to a later date because of the duel between him and the guest, after the injury has healed itself.” responded Crystal.

 

“I just don't know how to deal with this boy. Two months before his birthday party ball, he suggest that we send another letter out to all the invitees that his party is postponed to another date! Just how many years does that boy want to delay his ball after his coronation! He has a grave responsibility to this country to find his princess!” rambled the infuriated queen.

 

“Rayna dearest, why don't we just hold the ball and have the duel as the entertainment for the guests?”

 

“Starlight! Have you ever considered the thin possibility that your son will lose in this duel?!”

 

“Rayna, just think about it, if the guest were to hurt or come close to it. The young ladies would be infuriated, and fawn over him to see if he's ok. He is a young handsome lad after all, he'll have not problem stealing the women's hearts.”

 

“Now that I think about what you just said my sugar plum, you're absolutely correct! Alright then, the duel will be the entertainment for the guests.” Crystal could only sigh in relief that her time in front of the queen was concluded. Not that Queen Rayna isn't a fair ruler, but she tends to get very pumped up for whatever she's doing. The response will have to wait till morning to inform Prince Soarin. He won't be very happy about the conclusion. The moon rose to its peak, and descended beyond the horizon as the sun began its turn. For a new day.

 

Birds chirped happily outside the window, bright sunshine fanned across the room, and Luna sat outside on the branch closest to the window. Wait, what Luna? Dashing out of bed Prince Soarin hurried to the window, and threw it open.

 

“Luna! What are you doing up there, come on down. Have your wounds healed up?”  
“Ah, good morning your grace. I was just relaxing up here. The bed you gave me wasn't quite to my taste, so I got up here and fell asleep in the moonlight.”

 

“How did you get up there?!”

 

“Oh, last night I just jumped from my windowsill on to this branch, I jumped down to get breakfast, then climbed back up for comfort. I'm sorry, did I wake you?” The prince blinked once, twice, then several more times. Soon slapped his hand on his forehead laughing till his stomach hurt. I blinked my eyes several times in confusion, what could possibly be so funny about climbing up and down a tree?

 

“Your grace, are you ok? What did I do that might be so funny? Please call me Lunar by the way to keep my gender a secret.”

 

“Sorry Lunar, it's just that I wasn't expecting you to be so wild sleeping on a tree. Though I have no room to talk, I use to sleep exactly where you're lying right now. Mind if I join you?”

 

“Come on up your majesty, my space is your space.” I scooted over the large branch to make room for him.

 

“Lunar, if you don't mind. You can cut the formality, just Soarin is fine.” We both just smiled and chuckled. The day could wait for worries, just for today I want to just stay in this position with him.

 

“Ah! The guest is missing! Sound the alarm! The injury might not have healed yet. Inform the Prince!” screamed Crystal.

 

“Huh, that's funny. I haven't seen the Prince since last night. Could he still be in his chambers?” questioned Sebastian.

 

“WHAT! Did you just say the Prince hasn't even woken up yet!” yelled Queen Rayna  
“He has quite a lot of paperwork today, if I remember correctly.” added King Starlight. All four of them rushed to the room next door, and barged in to see an unexpected sight. Soarin was asleep on his favourite tree branch with his head resting upon a sleeping Luna’s head, which was on his shoulders. What a lovely sight.

 

“Wait, isn't the guest a male?” hissed Queen Rayna and King Starlight, synchronized.

 

“Actually, the guest is a she. She goes by the name Luna, and has forgotten her surname. For some odd reason, Luna likes to go around as a male.” whispered Sebastian. Crystal strutted towards the window.

 

“WAKE UP YOU LAZY PRINCE!” Prince Soarin had such a fright he jumped, waking Luna in the process.

 

“Young man, what are you doing with our guest in a tree?” huffed Queen Rayna.

 

“Ah, good afternoon mother, me and Lunar were just sunbathing.” Leaping to his window sill he turned around quickly, stretched out his hand to assist Lunar. I shook my head, and leaped straight through the opening.

 

“Sorry your highness, was I keeping the prince from some important business? I'm very sorry for that, it was my fault, the blame shall fall upon me. Oh! Sorry again, my name is Lunar, unfortunately I can't seem to remember my surname. I'll remain as Lunar for now.” I bowed as low as my stitches allowed.

 

“Oh! Young man you're too formal. You were found on our grounds injured, and you're apologizing for sunbathing? The sun doesn't belong to us, please do as you wish. Please do heal yourself as fast as possible, I'm very excited to see you duel with my son.” I lifted myself up, and pain shot every nerve in my body.

 

“Lunar, please call me Rayna, and my husband Starlight. Oh! You're bleeding through again. Naughty! Ripping your stitches again just to bow to us! Naughty Lunar! Crystal if you may.”

 

“Yes Madame.” I was escorted out into the hall and into my bedroom in a rush. Something secretive must be going on next door. Crystal rushed around my bedroom like a madman, handed me a bunch of princely clothing and left. Must be going back to the conversation. Tiptoeing to the thin walls I heard every word.

 

“Soarin, does she know you're the reason she has that deep injury?”

 

“No mother, not yet.”

 

“Do you have any information as to who she is?”

 

“Not yet, but it's on it way.”

 

“Any clues as to who killed Nova?”

 

“None whatsoever.”

 

“Do you regret what you have done to her?”

 

“...No.” My heart ached for no reason, my body slide against the wall and fell to the ground. As if ‘no’ had sucked out every last energy stored in my body. What was this feeling? Whatever it is, I can't let it take over my body like this! I quickly change and continue listening.

 

“Soarin, me and your mother decided to have you and Luna’s duel as the entertainment during your ball. Your ball will not be postponed for another day, your first responsibility to the kingdom is find a princess to unite forces with. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes, sir.” The same feeling from before returned once more. This feeling can't seemed to be stopped. What a needy feeling. Mother, father if only you were still here with me, perhaps I would understand human feelings. This feeling is around whenever I'm with Soarin, but once I leave it feels so painful. More painful than everything in this life, send me a sign, or a note to explain. Until I meet you again, please watch over me.


	4. Test to Know

A sharp knock came upon my heavy door, interrupting my prayer to mother and father. This place is getting too comfortable, my internal timer is soon to sound. A place that'll comfort me will leave me, if i stay too long.  
  
  
“Lunar? You ok? You seemed to be spaced out, and pale.”

 

“Oh uh, I'm fine. Probably just the lighting in this room. I'm fine. What did you want with me Soarin?”

 

“Oh, right! I was wondering if you would like to go for a horse ride with me and my advisors.”

 

“Oh! Sure. So, you have an extra horse for me?”

 

“Yeah! We just got a new one. She's jet black all around with white socks. We'll give you the honour of naming her.”

 

“Wait! You bought a new horse for me?!”

 

“Yeah? Why did you want to train and groom it yourself?”

 

“It was even trained and groomed for me?! You royalty sure don't mind money problems do you?”

 

“No, money really isn't an issue. We get extras too, since the towns are doing so well on their own.” I was speechless, all my life we lived with just enough money to survive, while the nobility and royalty are telling me they have extra money even after supporting themselves, and the towns they own! Such luxury will be hard to leave.  
  
  
“So, what you going to name her?”

 

“Dawn, I think I'll name her, Dawn.”

 

“Well then, Dawn, this is your new master. Hope you'll make friends with Rarity, my white horse beside you. Silvia, and Carrot are also very friendly, feel free to make lots of friends. First, let's give you some exercise.”

 

“Soarin, um everyone's kinda saddled up. All, but you.”

 

“Eh?! When did you guys finish?”

 

“Hiy! Sometimes, Soarin, as your advisor, I can't understand your childish actions.” sighed Crystal.

 

“Hey! That's what make me different from my scumbag of a brother!” What a silly childish young man. Maybe that's why I feel so relaxed around him, I'm just childish at heart sometimes too! But, this time, it hurts to just be by him. Why is that? The ride around the castle grounds was quiet, and I examined every corner to plan out my escape routes. Until Dawn decided to play a little mischief on me, and test my skills as her rider. Easy peasy, not the first time this happened. I rode with Father once, and the same thing happened, the horse kicked up the front legs and tried to throw us off. Father’s response was a light yet harsh grasp to the rein, and followed where the horse neck aimed.  
  
  
“Impressive Lunar! Majority of the people I know fall off when a horse does that.” commented Soarin.

 

“Thanks, I just followed what my father did when I was a child.” What a sharp pain! Just from talking to him. Soarin’s response to everything I do seems so similar to Father’s responses. 

 

“Great! You're finally talking to me!” I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

 

“Did I not talk to you enough?”

 

“No, not really. You just seem too quiet today. I'm craving for your voice right now, mind telling me about your past or anything in particular?”

 

“Sure, as a young girl, I had... I had taste tested every dish mother made, all the dishes were so full of flavour, the lucky king got to eat all of it himself. His majesty, King… King Nes frequently call me to his chambers to eat with him, then have me clean up. He was such a nice king. One day Father got a message from the king, war between my home and….. and a distant kingdom had been declared. Father charged into war the next day, his eyes were filled with so much hate. Mother insisted that uncle, me, and her should flee. I had cried and cried to persuade her to stay and wait for Father’s return, but she only shook her head and told me that Father wasn't coming back. We left the castle at night, and heard news in the morning from some travellers that my homeland’s castle was defeated, and burned to a crisp. The armies were slowly moving to the villages to destroy Tureen off the map. Not long afterwards, uncle turned on us. He worried that I'll slow them down, and suggested to my mother that I be sold. I looked so much like a boy, any man would buy me for labour, or for bids. Mother refused no matter what reason uncle threw at her, repeating the fact that I was father's child. I was the last thing that belonged to father. Uncle got so infuriated he picked up my sword, and stabbed her to death. That's all I've got for today. Thank you for listening, I'll go put Dawn to her bed now. She looks pretty tired carrying me around all evening. Goodnight Soarin, Crystal, and Sebastian.” Soarin and the others waved goodnight, and if I had enough light to see, I swore that Soarin had a few tears rolling down his face. I quickly turned away to avoid shedding any tears in his presence, this goodbye will be the last.

 

“So, did you guys get some notes on that?” sniffles Soarin as he rubbed his wet red eyes.

 

“Sir, were you crying during her story?” teased Crystal.

 

“No I wasn't! My allergies are just acting up.” lied Soarin.

 

“Yeah, sure.” smirked Sebastian. Prince Soarin was never a fan of true sad stories, and failed at lying in whether or not he cried the whole time.

 

“Just make sure to submit it to Kikki. I want to know what that girl is hiding.” urged Soarin.

 

“Yes, sir!” responded Crystal and Sebastian, synchronized. Kikki has narrowed down the suspects of Nova’s assassin, and Luna’s true identity. All she needs left is the girl’s role in the castle.


	5. Revealed

Two months flew right by me. His ball is tomorrow, maids, and butlers are rushing about trying to set up everything. I'll just go and leave them at peace up in my tree. I haven't been training my swords with anyone, but no need, like Father use to say ‘if there is no one to practice to or no time, use your imagination to picture different scenarios of combat, and defeat them all’. Prince Soarin had been kept busy for his fitting, and all the paperwork for expenses, and other royal duties I have no idea about. His office is close to the castle boundaries, and the forest. I like to just sunbathe up in the tree beside the window, I'm lazy for an assassin, but what do you expect? Another assassin to come kill my prey? Not likely, ‘The Black Reaper’ is still alive to the world, and rumours still travel around like the Black Plague. To think I thought of leaving this place before the duel! Well, Soarin did convince me to stay. It was likely he knew what I was going to do, I had just saddled up Dawn, and out of the shadows Soarin appeared.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Anywhere, but here.” His face fell like a stone.

 

“Could… could you stay at least until the duel?”

 

“Even if I stayed, what business do I have here?”

 

“To keep me on track of course! You can sunbath on the tree just outside my window. I just want to see you everyday, at least until everything about you is ingrained in my memory, until you have to leave. Please I beg of you, stay until then.” My face grew so hot after that statement, I swear I turned red.

 

“The duel is in two months correct? Then, I shall stay till the festivities are over, and your bride is chosen.” He beamed like a child had just been given candy. 

 

After that night, I've been perched upon this tree gazing into his office every so often to check if he's still working, but occasionally when his advisors have departed to do who knows what, he'll open his window and join me in the tree. Of course, once his advisors come back, he's caught asleep on top of my head. Today was no different, my head is stuck under Soarin's head and his shoulder. My day before the duel is as relaxing as it gets, or not.

 

“Sir, Lunar sir. This is Prince Soarin’s maid Madeline. Their highnesses suggested that you have some kind of fancy wear to the duel as well. Please follow me this way to the fitting room, we don't have much time.” Grumbling in my head I slowly slipped my head away, and set his head in a more comfortable position, then hurried after the maid.

 

“Lunar, sir your suit is done. Please change into it, and we’ll adjust it to your liking.” A black suit with some golden chains running across my flat chest like a ladder with red cloth behind the chains. Some golden mop looking thing on my shoulders, black pants with a clear sparkly red half skirt, with some polished black shoes. Once I emerged, Soarin opened the doors to the fitting room, and paused. What an embarrassing moment again.

 

“Sir, how does it fit with your taste?” questioned Madeline.

 

“Um, well. The colours are very much to my taste, but uh. Isn't this too formal for a duel?”

 

“Actually no, no it's not Lunar.” Surprisingly Soarin was in the same dress. My black was his white, my red half skirt was his silver, and everything else was the same. His hair though, stayed shaggy and layered. While, for some reason even if we had the same cut, my hair was gelled back. Slowly, Soarin strut towards me.

 

“If I was a lady, I would fall hard for you the moment I saw you. If I wasn't the Prince, you could fool me that you were the Prince.” whispered Soarin. Was that a compliment?

 

“Uh, thank you? My lord? Well, unfortunately I'm not the Prince. I'm merely your opponent for entertainment. If you all wouldn't mind, I'll change back to my regular dress. Please excuse me.” I might have just got Soarin in trouble because his advisors are giving him a death glare. 

 

So the guests finally arrived this morning, such a noisy bunch. Horses whining, and the clip clop of feet from butler's awaiting their mistresses. Well, guess it's time to wake the Prince and get dressed. His servants must be waiting for our arrival, I wonder where his advisors might be doing. Whatever it is, it must be busy if I was given the duty to wake the Prince and escort him to the fitting rooms.

 

“Prince Soarin, it's time to wake up. Your ladies in waiting are going to wonder where you are. You're scheduled to greet them at your gates!”

 

“Oh, good morning Luna. Is it time for greetings already?”

 

“No, not yet, but we need to get dressed. I'm assigned to escort you around for the day.”

 

“Ok then, escort me to the fitting room we go then, my handsome guide.” Boy, I don't even know if I should be pleased that he's being his cheerful self early in the morning, or be angry for being so carefree about his guests. We had made it to the fitting room just in the nick of time, hurrying to get dressed, and having the servants get us tidied up. If my eyes weren't deceiving me, some maids fainted from the beauty when we turned to leave. Now I have to make sure the Prince makes it to the gates on time to greet his future wives, jeez, being an attendant is not easy at all.

 

“Sir, this will be your schedule for the rest of the day. I’ll trust that you know your way. I'll shall fall back in order after you have had your greetings.”

 

“Aww! Hiy! Fine, but I was so hoping for you to walk beside me. Oh well, let's begin the welcomes.” We rushed to the balcony, and had the view of a lifetime, what a breathtaking view. If I had the time, I would stay up here all my life.

 

“Welcome, princesses from distant kingdoms, and countesses from different regions. I welcome you all to my son’s ball. Please enjoy your stay, and ask for anything you need.” shouted King Starlight. Whatever is going on down there? What big commotion, that is more important than the King’s speech?

 

“Prince Soarin, no casual greetings for today. However, the guests seem a bit restless during the king’s speech. Would you have any idea about that?”

 

“Lunar, you have a sharp pair of ears. I didn't pick up anything, but think we’ll find out soon. Now let's go stroll around castle grounds, and make sure our guest are satisfied.” I tailed the prince like a lost puppy, so not the image I want, but I have to bear with this position till tomorrow morning. Ladies are whispering, and giggling like we have done something embarrassing.

 

“You were there when the king greeted us right?”

 

“Yeah, I was!”

 

“Then do you have any idea which one of those two is the Prince?”

 

“Huh? I don't remember Verlack announcing that they had twins!”

 

“They both look so cute! I wouldn't mind marrying those two!”

 

“Who do you think is cuter? I think the one in black.”

 

“What! They both look cute... then again I have to agree.”

 

All the same conversations repeated over and over. What do I do? Some ladies are confusing me with royalty!

 

“Um, sir. Are you catching the conversations?”

 

“Yes, I am and I have to agree.” He whirled around so fast I almost collided into him, and sweat drop. “You are so cute I wish I was one of the lucky ladies coming to charm you.” Just how can he do that with puppy eyes? Does he not like his position or something?

 

“Ah, sir. The ladies are looking at us weird, and please be more suited to your role. I'm am your attendant for today, and you are the second Prince of Verlack. Please show that, I don't want to hold others responsibilities, or else they wouldn't have been bestowed upon you in the first place. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to set up the rest of the duel grounds, go walk by yourself for the moment. The weapons will be our swords in the sheaths. Good day to you.” Maybe I was being too harsh on him, no. He deserved it, throwing away his role like it's nothing. Anyone would kill for that role.

 

“Ah, Prince Soarin. I caught you just in time, I have the results to Lunar’s true identity.”

 

“What! Tell me Kikki, I need to know.”

 

“Ah right. She's sslbbslbslbslbslslbbblsblbslns.”

 

“What! So, the rumours aren't mistaken?” Kikki just shook her head.

 

“Afraid not.”

 

“Well, then. Seems like we have a very special weapon at our disposal, no, my disposal. Kikki, care to join me for the rest of my walk?”

 

“I'd be honoured your majesty.” Luna there's nowhere to hide now, come on out and expose yourself tonight or else.

 

“The duel between the second Prince of Verlack and Verlack’s guest will start shortly in the arena. Please make your way to the arena, and enjoy the entertainment.” announced the queen. While in the waiting room, Soarin grinned at me in the most mischievous way.

 

“Luna, you better re-announce yourself fully when you come out, or else I will. I know what you're hiding, but if you don't I'll just announce it at the end, when I win.” Where the hell did this Prince came from, this isn't Soarin. The Prince is sweet and goofy. Wait. I know what happened, I knew it, they never stay the same after they know of my identity.

 

“Ladies of distant lands, and regions. I am your host, Sebastian.”

 

“I am your other host, Crystal.”

 

“Today's entertainment is a sword duel between the second Prince of Verlack, Prince Soarin!”

 

“His opponent today will be, Lunar!” The ladies were all disappointed, how could the two handsome young men not be twins? “Say Sebastian, didn't our lovely Prince say that our charming guest would be the one holding back in this fight?”  
“We’ll see Crystal. Our guest seems to been the dull side, our prince might actually win.” Soarin grasped his ‘Hope’ with both of his hands and charged. Blow after blow, I could only stand there planted, raising my sword only for defence. His blows would occasionally land a cut, and still I stand there unfazed. Cheers, cheers for the Prince to kill me, cheers to another opportunity for death. Yes, end my assassin’s life, end my pre-knighted life, and never continue the legacy of my family name. He won't end it, I will.

 

“What is this? Lunar's raising her sword to stab herself? Crystal, do you know what he's doing?”

 

“No, but I think he's out of his mind Sebastian. LUNAR, SNAP OUT OF IT AND RELEASE WHATEVER IS BINDING YOU. THE PRINCE MUST OF SAW SOMETHING SPECIAL TO CHALLENGE YOU, OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE!” Release what is binding me? Die? Isn't that what I want? No, I still gotta continue Father’s Black legacy around the world. I'm not going down, by the hands of a child!

 

“Looks like this fight will be interesting, starting now. Don't you get that feeling Starlight?” beamed Rayna. The couple were waiting for a plot twist that was about to come.

 

“Wait, WHAT?! The….the stance Lunar is holding is the Black Knight’s duel stance. The sword held with one hand to the side of the user, the other arm guarding the body like it has a shield, while the body leans forward like it's about to sprint for its life. Won't that be a hard starter. What do you think Sebastian?”

 

“I think so too, let's wait and see.”

 

“Lunar, you better be ready to be defeated, and be exposed. Keeping quiet eh? Let's finish this once and for all then!” What a fool, standing in the same position and wait for the opponent to strike first is the easiest stance to beat. Once he moves, when I move I'll charge straight on and not lift my position. It should do the trick. I sprint like my body has shown to everyone already, my body only bends slightly lower, as Soarin runs to attack me, I change my path slightly closer to him, so he doesn't realize. He’ll swing, I dodge, go back to position, and the sword with do the rest. Slice his side deep, yet minor. Perfect. Soarin didn't suspect a thing, and has even dropped his sword to get to the wall for support. This is my chance, I'll just take his sword, pin him to the wall with his clothes, walk away like it was fun, turn and have to tip of my blood covered sword at his neck.

 

“Look at that fight, ladies. The Prince has been defeated, after he challenged Lunar. Crystal, guess the prince’s prediction was correct. Lunar is the winner.”

 

“Lunar, please report to my office after everyone heads to dinner.” shouted King Starlight. What a day, I finally showed the world Father’s legacy without them knowing. Now what might that king want with me now, more secret information about me? Better hurry to find out.

 

“Lunar, good work defeating my son, if you don't mind could you stay as his third advisor, and my right-hand man?”

 

“Um sir, I'm going to have to refuse. I would love to have that honourable job, but I would first like to take a year’s break. Starting when I leave this room.”

 

“Ah, a year off, correct? As long as you return, fine by me.”

 

“Thank you, King Starlight. I'll keep in touch with you, and please let Prince Soarin find out himself. If I may be excused I'll be leaving now, please leave the Prince a happy birthday from me.”


	6. Assassin's Return

It's been a year since I've been to the palace, and according to Starlight and Rayna, the royal family is doing well without me. A promise is a promise though, I wonder how Soarin’s been doing with his royal duties and everything. Might as well use my normal entrance through these gates.

 

“Who goes there?” commanded a guard.

 

“Hello, I'm Lunar. May I come in now?”

 

“Oh sir, you're back. His majesty has been waiting for you return. Shall I notify him?”

 

“No thank you, judging from his chamber lights he's fallen asleep. I'll go pay Prince Soarin’s advisors a visit if you don't mind. Please take Dawn to the stables please.”

 

“Yes sir.” Off I flew to his office doors to a rather pleasant welcome for an assassin.

 

“Who dares disturb his highness this late at night?” growled Crystal and Sebastian synchronized.

 

“Well, that's one way to greet a friend.”

 

“Lunar?” questioned Crystal.

 

“Yeah, how you two been?”

 

“When did you get back? Crystal and me are good, so how was your break?” asked Sebastian.

 

“My break? Well, I just went back to my home, and visited my parents graves. Nothing special, so what's the prince up to?”

 

“Oh, not much. Probably drooling all over his paperwork, even though he's suppose to finish up the stacks.” giggled Crystal.

 

“Stacks? Doesn't he have a royal girlfriend to go to?”

 

“Yeah, he has stacks of paperwork cause he escape his duties yesterday, and working twice as hard today to make up for the loss.” informed Sebastian.

 

“Royal girlfriend? Oh, you mean after his ball? He didn’t pick one of the girls, he just left the party. Rushing to King Starlight’s studies demanding to know where you were.” added Crystal.

 

“Well then, he certainly didn't take long to wonder about my presence. I think I'll retire to my usual sleeping perch, and notify Prince Soarin of my presence tomorrow. Good night, don't stay up too long.” Nobody seemed to change too drastically, all but me. I returned for another purpose, another assignment of assassination as ‘The Black Reaper’. Princely looking Lunar died a tragic death the moment he stepped out of Verlack’s castle grounds, and was assassinated by me. My next prey will have to wait for my internal clock’s chime. Until then, the mask of darkness shall fake time itself.

 

“Lunar, you awake? Good morning, care to let me join you upon your perch?”

 

“Soarin, hi, long time no see. Come up if you wish I'm not going anywhere, not for a while.” Déjà-vu, the position his parent found us in, on the tree. Everything's back to normal, all but that fluttery feeling. What a horrible sensation, butterflies whirling around your insides, burning heat rush up your face, and a barrier from harming them. An assassin's worst enemy, emotional conflict. I can't fight it though, it's incurable until he dies with it, but I'll let it slide for today. As my consciousness slipped away, Soarin mumbled sadly in his dreams with a single tear sliding down his face.

 

“Luna, you jerk. You promised to stay till festivities we're over, you lied. I was going to choose mmbmmmb.” From the throne room, his two parents chatted about the new staff, and their child.

 

“Dear, did you hear? Lunar's back from break. Soarin seems more cheerful, and the castle seems more lively with her around. I wonder, have you ever wondered why Soarin never chose a bride?” mentioned Rayna.

 

“Yes, sweet pea, I've heard. I'll have to agree with your observations, and perhaps he didn't pick because his choices were only among the girls. To let you know I gave Luna the job to be his advisor, and my right-hand man. We'll know his reasons soon enough.” suggested Starlight.

 

“Sugarplum, look! I don't think we need to look too far in the future, they're cuddling sweetly in the tree like we found them before! Ahhh, young love.” cooed Rayna. Starlight frowned. “Is something the matter?”

 

“Rayna, you do remember what Soarin told us about Kikki’s discovery on Luna’s past?” reminded Starlight.

 

“Yeah?” hesitated Rayna.

 

“Then, if Luna’s here, who is running Tureen? Wouldn't they want her back? No one can really forget her presence.” informed Starlight.

 

“Not unless the citizens presume the castle habitants were all killed. Princess Solterra doesn't even know of her existence.” added Rayna.

 

“True.” agreed Starlight. Everyone with jobs with the Star castle knew about the two brother like friends, soon the prince will have to find a bride, and both of them will be too busy doing their jobs by each other's side to even relax. Might as well give them the time they can have now till then, a good relationship shouldn't be broken because of work. A few hours today was set aside for sunbathing, but was interrupted by work.

 

“Soarin, as of today I'll be your third advisor, and your father's right-hand man. I need you to work like your schedule states, so I can work with mine. Now, let's go finish up your unfinished paperwork.” I offer the sweetest smile I could put on, without suspicion arising about my actions. Oh, Soarin, how I wish the feeling never came between you and me. I wish to tell you everything, but I can't until this ends and still that's not possible, you’ll leave me before I have the chance to explain myself. Yet another prey I don't want to kill, but a reaper's got to eat what a reaper's got to eat, an assassin’s got to do what an assassin's got to do. The other prey was mother, she died because she couldn't get rid of me. If I wasn't alive, uncle wouldn't have killed her to get to safety, I'm the reason to her death. I'll only bring misfortune to those I love. Hours ticked away, as the paper mountains began to erode away. We worked so diligently that by the time the room was cleared it was almost supper time, and was called down by Madeline. The aroma of the food filled the hall, the prince headed toward the royal table, and as his advisors, we stood to the side of the double doors. Once the food was served, we excused ourselves to the kitchen for our supper, returning at once before tea. When an unfamiliar butler came wheeling in the tea, I stood and watched casually leaning against the wall observing this suspicious butler. Serving tea to the king, then the queen, added a vial of medicine into Soarin's cup, and smirked. It was an assassin, an amateur at that. Who smirks when they are in process of killing a target? It's a dead giveaway! Plus this is my prey. I sprinted to the prince's side snatching his cup and chugged the whole thing down, everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

 

“Sir, the cup was poisoned,” great, now I'm seeing doubles. “Please remain calm and let me handle this.” I was held onto the table for support, and walked towards the butler like a drunkard.

 

“Lunar, I can't let you handle this, you're poisoned. Crystal, Sebastian, take care of this assassin.” ordered Soarin.

 

“No, Crystal and Sebastian stay where you are. I've been trained to handle poison when I worked at the castle, I'll be fine in a few minutes. Let me take care of this bastard for the sake of my role as your advisor, and the king’s right hand man.” They all obeyed my request, but couldn't help but worry. My sword in the sheath by my hip, my bow slung across my chest, and my arrows in their quiver. I had a few options to choose from to stop this guy, and the quickest way for my body is my bow. Loading in a flash, my eyes focused my image, the arrow locked onto its target’s left thigh, the string held till my ear. My forehead began to sweat with a fever, but I resist and shoot the arrow. It flew straight through the thigh, and the assassin fell to the floor writhing in pain. Surprisingly, he was crying as he glared at me with a fire burning in his eyes full of hate for me, I returned it with my signature deathly smirk and my eyes gazed down upon his suffering. Diminishing his flames, his face grew heavy with fear as he began to tremble violently.

 

“MONSTER! You're a monster.” Pointing one of his bloody fingers to me as he faced the royal family for help. To satisfy my longing hunger for blood and fear, I strode towards him as he failed to crawl away. Squatting down to meet his raised head, I closed the distance between his ear and my mouth.

 

“This is my prey, and no one else is to take it. Amateurs shouldn't challenge professionals, or else they'll end up like you.” I hissed to his ear. Standing up straight, so I could show the difference in the social standing for assassination, I spoke loud enough so everyone could hear, smiling evilly as I continued.

 

“You shouldn't underestimate this castle’s guard system, or else you'll be sorry you crossed this path.” The temperature in the room seemed to drop below zero, the once irresistible aroma turned rotten and sickly sweet, and my face, well let's just say it almost resembled a reaper. As quickly as the scenery changed, it reverted back to how it was. “Got that? Now I think you have one last destination before your show comes to a close: the executioner’s favourite place, the dungeons. My lords and lady please excuse my rather dramatic measures, but I think this imposter’s fate should be execution, correct? Shall I call the guards?”

 

“Yes, Lunar. I think you have done the right thing, and please do call the guards.” agreed Starlight. “However, you should probably get to bed-” 

 

“Thank you your highness, I'll go take care of this bug now.”

 

“Wow, I'm the bug? Seems like you haven't caught all of me yet, if you don't let me kill you, Prince of Verlack, then you'll suffer a more painful death. You know who I'm talking about. ‘The Black Reaper’ is still alive, he's currently looking for an eye catching prey. Better hide before your kingdom is destroyed.” threatened the fake butler, trembling. He smiled in an attempt to imitate me, failing miserably. 

 

“Oops, my mistake. The other bug you're talking about is your standby on the roof of the building right across right? I'll get to him soon enough, but if the biggest threat, ‘The Black Reaper’ is looking for an eye catching target, why not me? I'll be honoured to end his life. I'll end every assassins life if they dare challenge me.” My top half of my face was shadowed by darkness from my bangs, so my toothy smile could bring chills of terror to my plate.

 

“Wah, how did you catch him? That's a full 600 miles away! You're bluffing! You can't have eyesight that sharp!”

 

“Oh! Is that so? Are you admitting that I was correct? Your friend is using the gun, DV2 to support you if you fail, from the roof across from the dining hall. Wears a muscle shirt, ripped jeans, a bandanna on his head, and some hiker boots. What an ineffective choice of weaponry. As a child, I worked with all kinds of weapons, bows and swords are the most effective if the wielder knows how to kill. Bomb and gun users are amateurs, you rely too much on the weaponry and the aim is inconsistent. Trust me, for your next life, study weaponry for battle purposes and you'll get the same results.” Everyone in the room stared in awe, while our little rat trembled and sweat violently. I had the meal of my life, stuffing my face full of chills, but my mortal body couldn't take the heat anymore, and swallowed me back in darkness.

 

“Lunar!” Was all I heard before mortal symptoms of poison took over, and an internal war clashed.


	7. News Fire

“How's the poison doing to her body?” 

 

“Seems like she'll be fine.” My body ached with pain from battle wounds with other poisons, this was an unknown enemy in my systems. Luckily, my body had experienced this cycle for God knows how many times, I was pulling through yet another life war.

 

“Lunar's awake, everyone!”

 

“LUNAR! How are you? How many fingers am I holding up?” Soarin bombarded me with so many questions I could only catch a few. Out of nowhere I was being choked to death by a hug, and tears flowing from every direction I looked.

 

“Lunar, bad! Bad Lunar! Don't scare anyone like that! I don't care if you've been trained to fight poison since a young kid, you scared us to death. How did you know the butler was trying to kill Soarin?” scolded Rayna. “Anyways, the way you handled him was so cool!” I'm always treated like a child or a pet by the queen no matter my actions. I can only sweatdrop every time, like now.

 

“Sorry! I'm not… Well, I'm new here, but I know everyone who works in the castle and what their job are. He was a new face, and since we didn't have any roles to offer to the public, it wasn't possible for a new face to be here. Plus, when he was serving tea he had added a clear substance to the prince’s cup. As his third advisor I devoted myself to know anything I might need to know about the prince like any medications he takes, and there is none.”

 

“How did you realize about his partner then? He was 600 miles away!” emphasized Sebastian.

 

“Judging from the way you delivered the information, you had him arrested. To answer your question, when he was shifting his position to a more comfortable one, the moonlight was reflected from his barrel and caught my eye. As for his clothing, once I knew where he was positioned, it was easier to focus on what he was doing. His gun was the latest model, and since I practice with every weapon for any emergencies when I don't have my swords and bow, I know what weapon and model when I see it. Queen Rayna, thank you for your praise, but to add to your knowledge, I know the patterns of every unreliable weapon, so if I hadn't studied everything closely, I would aim the same and get different trajectory points.”

 

“So, what's with the job to be immune to poison back at the other castle you worked at?” murmured Soarin.

 

“Oh, about that. When I told you the king at the other castle allowed me to eat with him, it was for the precaution of him being killed by poison put in his food, from an imposter who might have successfully sneaked in to kill him. I was to taste test everything that would be put in his mouth, and so when there was poisoning in his food I was to deal with it, and I had to do it for so long, I became immune to the poisons present to this world. I fell ill to the one from tonight was because the world is developing more deadly poisons. If it had been the Prince who drank that, he would have died on the spot.” The air grew heavy to breathe, full of anger, sorrow, and pity for me. I'm not one who needs it, I have a life like I do because it's my fate. I can't simply change anything, because these events made me who I am today, physically and mentally. “The past is done, and the future shines ahead, so cheer up and look above. That's a quote from my dad. The King might have been a cruel man, but if you were in his position with all the power gained through war, wouldn't you have a high security to protect yourself? He's a human, so I don't blame him. You shouldn't either. Just keep my dad’s quote at heart and you'll forget things that hurt you.” I smiled so sweetly I had to cry to bring it down, right when I have cleared up the dark mood.

 

My demand from last night was traveling around the kingdom like wildfire. I became the talk of the kingdom, every turn I take, people start to whisper. It didn't bother me, the faster the news spreads the more amateur assassins will fall for my trap to succeed before ‘The Black Reaper’ gets its hands on me. I'll eliminate all possible opponents for my prey, no one will know that the reaper had already got to the prey before anyone. The days began to get shorter, and time ticks closer to its end, my patience will soon be rewarded with a ripe juicy fruit ready for my picking. The more time is covered by night, the longer I can meet with my employer to discuss my payment. A reaper’s work comes with a high price to convince them for the job. Night after night, my employer pays the price, bringing amateur assassins to my clutches to dispose of. Attempts follow another, all their plans show their level of assassination. Obvious signs of assassination in progress, and all defeated before my master was hurt, not even a scratch. Today will be no different.

 

“Hey! Lunar! Care to join us for a ride around town?” offered a eye twinkling child version of Soarin.

 

“No thank you. I'm busy, and I don't have the time to ride Dawn around town.”

 

“What about tomorrow? Or the day after tomorrow?” urged puppy-eyed Soarin.

 

“Tomorrow, I have a royal meeting by your father’s side. The day after tomorrow, you have to visit Duke Darnkish for some political reasons. If you want to go ride around town so badly, you have time now. I, on the other hand, don't. I have to get some papers to your father, then assist him for the day. If you want, you can help me exercise Dawn for me.”

 

“Awwww! Lately, why are you being so cold to me, Lunar? I just want to ride with you.” whined Soarin. A vein began to swell on my forehead with irritation.

 

“I'm not cold to you, I'm just answering your questions like I'm suppose to. I'm corresponding to my schedule as it states, and today I'm with your father. If you want to ride with me so badly, wait till we have to ride to Firthmin for Princess Angel and Prince Andy’s masquerade ball, or when we go to Tureen for business and a masquerade ball with Princess Solterra. Now, please excuse me, King Starlight is awaiting my return. I shall see you at lunch.” Soarin spun a one-eighty and grumbled about how mean I was, but cheered up the moment he thought of horseback riding, and skipped off to spend his free time away. My schedule was packed, rushing up and down for the king and queen grabbing papers, stand by their sides making bonds with country heads, scheduling meetings, and give my opinion when called. It was busy, and kind of refreshing. Lunch time rolled around and seemed that Soarin had not yet returned with Crystal and Sebastian, then the doors burst opened with a bang, Crystal and Sebastian gasping for air.

 

“Your highnesses… Soarin has been kidnapped… when we were walking… in the crowds… some thugs with matching tattoos…” My face twisted in worry and anger.

 

“WHAT DID THE TATTOO LOOK LIKE?”

 

“Um… it was… something like… a golden feather… that was aflame.”

 

“The Phoenix Order.” Rushing out before thinking twice, I left everyone in my dust to the stables. Saddled up Dawn, and rode as fast as she could go. When I arrived in town, Dawn kicked up her front and cried, scaring some citizens out of my way, and continued to my fiend’s base. The advisors tried their best to keep up, but almost lost track of me. An abandoned warehouse in the countrysides of Verlack appeared at the end of the road, rust began to eat at its sides, windows broken and cracked, and a golden feather aflame spray painted on its doors. I steadily dismounted, and marched myself to the front door. Forgetting all my manners, I kicked the metal doors off their hinges, and interrupted their snickering.

 

“I am the advisor of the prince, and I have come to retrieve my master… either by force or by your will.” All the people in the building smirked mockingly at my demand.

 

“You? An advisor? Who are you? What damage could your scrawny body do to us? We're assassins hired to kill the prince, get out of here before we kill you too.” threatened a tall, muscular, bald lackey.

 

“I'm the one the folks talk about who wants to kill ‘The Black Reaper’.” Laughter erupted the building.

 

“If you want to kill the best assassin in the world, better not wear something so formal like your uniform, not that it'll matter. You'll die either way.” cackled the lackeys. Air grew thick to breathe, rotten and a sickly sweet aroma filled the room, half of my face was covered by the shadows. ‘Despair’ was drawn, ready for a bloody war, my eyes glowed red, my baring teeth grew sharp, and my mouth watered at the sight of the feast. Their imagination pictured what they felt of my aura, and grew delusional. Men in the warehouse froze and shook in fear of my demonic aura. The prince, who was tied up and kneel on the dusty floor, was shaking in terror. All of them couldn’t peel their eyes away from me. Sprinting around the warehouse, I slaughtered man after man, everywhere my eyes moved, trailed a red glowing line. Liquid red splattered the walls, the corpses, my weapon, and my body, and my face stayed smirking the entire time. I was insane, inhuman, a murder, I was ‘The Black Reaper’. Bodies piled atop one another, and pools of blood flooded the floor. Kicking aside bodies, and splashing through blood, I cut loose the prince’s bindings, gave him a neutral look, turned a one-eighty, cleaned all the blood from my sword with a flick, and marched to the entrance as I returned ‘Despair’ back to its sheath. Crystal and Sebastian had hid in the bushes close to one of the cracked windows when they arrived and saw everything. Once I had existed the door, I glanced over and our eyes met for a second before they both rushed in to support our shaken prince to his feet. As the prince was taking his time to stumble to the entranceway, I found Rarity grazing in the back of the warehouse, oblivious to the situation that had passed. The ride back to the palace was dead silent, just the way I like it. King Starlight and Queen Rayna had been awaiting our return at the gates, and had been waiting for Soarin to start lunch. My uniform didn't look like I was covered in blood from afar, but when I rode in front of the king and queen, they gasped and stared as I rode back to the stables. Once Dawn was unloaded and groomed, I went to my room to clean myself. My right cheek was covered in blood as the blood flowed down my neck, it was absorbed by the uniform. This uniform was the same one as the time I sparred Soarin, and somehow it became my uniform around the castle. I took a quick shower, rushed to put on a clean matching uniform, and hustled back to the dining hall behind the king’s chair. Lunch had started. I had to scarf down a slice of bread, and quietly stationed myself at my spot. Leaning against the marble pillar in the wall, I crossed my arms and legs and gazed outside. Soarin stared off into space while he ate, since traumatized by the scene he saw before him. His advisors stared into space as well, and frowned every time they're reminded of all the gore. Starlight and Rayna stared at everyone for an explanation for their strange behaviours, but mostly looked at me silently demanding information about the blood. Suddenly someone thumped their fists against the table, gaining everyone's attention, it was Soarin. His shaggy bangs covered his eyes with his head dipped low. 

 

“Lunar, what did you feel when you did that?” hesitated Soarin. My face was neutral, and my eyes, black as an abyss, burning through his head.

 

“I felt nothing.” He flinched, and his voice cracked with sadness.

 

“Didn't you feel anything like regret? Or sorrow? Or wonder if they had families waiting for them? Or even a bit of terror at what you did?” Starlight and Rayna looked about for help to explain this.

 

“No... I didn't… Nothing like regret, sorrow, nor wonder. Nor terror.” Tears began to slide down his face and his teeth began to tense. Taking no more of the confusion the king and queen snapped.

 

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?” Soarin snapped after that. His eyes flowing with tears and reflecting hatred towards me, and his once kind, childish face was furious.

 

“LUNAR CAME TO SAVE ME, AND SLAUGHTERED ALL THE MEN IN THE WAREHOUSE WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! BLOOD SPLATTERED EVERYWHERE AND STILL SHE KEPT ON SMILING! SHE WAS UNFAZED BY HER KILLS!” screamed Soarin. Tears overfilled his eyes, and the advisors could only look away and frown. I remained calm and detached, as the parents stared at their son in horror, processing what they just heard.

 

“Lunar? Is what Soarin said true?” I didn't respond. Starlight’s face remained shocked, and Rayna was worried. “Why? Tell us! There must a reason for your doing right? Tell us!” I sighed and stared out the window once more before staring them all dead on.

 

“There is a reason as to why I did what I did. The men who kidnapped Soarin were not normal thugs, they were assassins. They belong to a family called ‘The Phoenix Order’. Back when I was fleeing from my hometown, I had countered them from afar. They like to set hostages on fire and chant “Phoenix is born from man, man is born from phoenix. The Phoenix Order is to bring man to phoenix, and phoenix to man.” They just do it for fun, to entertain their boss. They're more sick minded than my actions, that's all I can tell you, the rest of their mischief will make your stomach turn. Even if I let them be arrested, they will torture the police or anyone who stops them from their fun. There wasn't any other way, if you think about it. I only did what I thought was best to save them. Everyone can be mad at me, but my job was to protect my master, and my master alone. My job was done.” I snapped my head back to the window, and everyone processed what I just said. After a long pause of silence, Soarin broke it once more.

 

“Did they make you promise not to tell? Or did they try to hurt you before?”

 

“Yeah they made me swear to keep it silent, since I was somewhat well known, they didn't take me hostage. However, my price was a gash across the side of my right bicep, and their marking on my torso right above my belly button.” My eyes never left the view outside, but I could just feel Soarin’s mistrust and curiosity, so I huffed and rolled up my right sleeve up to my bicep, and pulled up the shirt just till the top of the marking. Scars. Baby pink, bumpy yet smooth to the touch, signs that remind me of the pain for the trade of life. Soarin gazed at my scars, and his eyes glazed with fresh tears. Finally, he looked me in the eye, and smiled.

 

“Thank you for protecting me, and I'm sorry about my misunderstanding. Please find it in your heart to forgive me.” apologized Soarin.

 

“I forgive you, I would get upset if I were in your position. Sorry for such a gore filled scene, and not being there sooner.” He only shook his head.

 

“You did what you had to do, plus mom and dad told me how you left in a big hurry when you heard I was kidnapped. You didn't even bother with your manners.” He held back his laughter with a hand, as I sweatdropped and blushed at the remembrance of my behaviour. Mother, father, I think I'll be enjoying life a bit longer with him. Just wait for me a bit longer, our time is almost up. I can't bring myself to complete this mission, so I'll complete my life. Watch over me till then.


	8. Late Nights of Betrayal

The birds chirp noisily early in the morning, as I lay in the castle garden daydreaming of a better life. Dawn was about to break and I had just made it back on time. Since the entire house of ‘The Phoenix Order’ was hired by my employer to assassinate Soarin, and I finished them, his debt has been paid. Now it was my part of the bargain that has to be wrapped up, but on the condition that the prince has proposed to someone. Just how long is that suppose be? Prince Soarin isn't really a prince that would pick any bride, for his kingdom. He's a childish prince who hasn't even fallen in love before. Not at the moment, anyway. Sigh. This employer sure has an awkward request, how is he even sure that the prince of Verlack would get married in the first place? We'll hold another discussion tonight. Anyways, I think I'll take a nap before I have to head out with Dawn for a masquerade ball at Firthmin for the twins. Luckily we get to change at the castle, and I have to be careful Soarin won't find me.

 

“Lunar. Oh Lunar. Wake up you pretty little thing. We have to head to Firthmin now, we're going to be late if you don't hurry. Wakey wakey sleeping beauty. If you don't, I'll claim you for my own with a kiss. You'll be my-” I jolted up as fast as I could, and accidentally found myself missing the prince’s lips by a few centimetres. Boiling heat filled our heads, steam poured out of our ears, and both of us avoided eye contact. When Soarin started to calm down.

 

“Wh-What were you doing in the garden sleeping? Is-Isn't the tree by me your bed? A-an-anyway… we have to go to Firthmin.” stuttered 

 

“I just thought of sleeping in different settings would be nice… Yeah, let's just go.”

 

“You know when you were sleeping, you were very cute.” Soarin murmured as quietly as he could, so I couldn't hear. Shrugging off the mumbling, I continued.

 

“Come on. I'll race you to the stables. I packed up everything already.” I jogged on ahead of him as he whined behind me about how I was cheating. If I had a little brother, he'd do things like Soarin. Riding to Firthmin was a two hour ride, the landscapes on the way there were so breathtaking. All the lovely scenes made the travel time feel shorter. Before we realized the time, the Sakura palace stood in front of us. Maids, and butler stood side by side on the courtyard creating a pathway to the royal family. Being the first guests to arrive, the first row of two butlers showed us to our rooms. Each room contained two beds, and a closet. When I was showed to my room, it was the worst possible choice at the moment. I was to room with Soarin. I didn't really care for the most part, since I grew up with guys all around back when ‘No Med Live’ was still a family of assassins, but after the incident this morning… it was awkward. No matter. It was just for the night, which I'll be away majority of the time. Dropping my single baggage to the side of my bed, I plopped down, and curled up ready for a nap. Soarin plopped down beside me, leaning on me, and draped his right arm around my torso . He was holding on to me like a teddy bear! Nuzzling his nose into my hair, I suddenly felt a tickling sensation crawl up my spine. My body was exhausted from no time of rest, and couldn't fight back. The most I could do was turn to face him, and gently nudge him to wake up, but it backfired, and he pulled me in closer. My face was buried in his uniform, my head under his chin, and all I could breathe in was his scent. For some reason, despite the position we were in, his scent made me relax and fall asleep easily. My eyelids grew one hundred pounds heavier, and I let sleep take over. So warm, such a soothing scent. I hadn't felt this way since I slept with my father hugging me to sleep. Drops of water rolled down my cheeks, and something warm brushed it away. My eyes cracked open, I had no idea where I was. Outside, the sun had began to set. Gazing above me, was Soarin's smiling face, and his arm was still wrapped around my torso. My eyes grew wide as I remembered what had happened.

 

“Good morning Princess. I take it you had a good sleep?” My mouth fell open, surprised that he feels normal about our position. Closing my mouth, and my eyes hoping it was a bad dream, I reopened them. He was still there. A gentle grin cut across his face, as he gazed at me.

 

“Yes, I did. Could you maybe let go of me?”

 

“Aww! But you're such a comfy pillow, and warm teddy bear! Sorry, I'll have to decline your offer.” Soarin decided as he pulled me in closer to his chest. Opening my mouth to protest, the door bursted open. Sebastian and Crystal had found us in a very complicated situation. Crystal’s grinned slowly grew wider every minute, and Sebastian’s jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes bulged out farther and farther. Returning their faces back to normal with a clean to the throat, a small blush appeared on their faces.

 

“Sorry to disturb your moment, but it's almost time to head down for the ball. We'll come back when it's time to get you. Again, sorry for disturbing your moment.” apologized Sebastian as he slowly closed the door, failing to hear my protests. My life is finished! I'm ruined! Dragging myself out of bed, I closed the window blinds and started to strip my pants, then my shirt when I heard a squeak. Soarin was sitting on my bedside with his back against me, and his ears glowed bright pink. I smirked as an idea of revenge popped into my head, and crawled over to him, with my chest pressed against his back. I was a board, yet he was still able to straighten up and turn red. I giggled and retreated back where I was, put on my swallowtail suit, gelled my hair back, and some white gloves to finish the look.

 

“How do I look? Gentlemanly enough for a ball?” I turned and winked. 

 

“Y-Yeah!” Soarin blushed a baby pink. 

 

“What? A cat got your tongue or something?”

 

“No! Wait till I put on my suit. Just wait outside for the time being.” barked Soarin. It didn't take long before the chamber doors opened, Soarin wore the exact same suit with his shaggy hair, in his hand was a note from Rayna. “Hope there'll be the twin princes of Verlack tonight!” I sweatdropped, typical Queen Rayna. Even down to our masks were the same, half white and half black. The masks covered up to the tip of our noses, his right was black and my left was black, his left was white and my right was white. Standing side by side, we looked like a mirror image of the same person. By the time the rest of his advisors came, they mistook me for Soarin. When they were told the truth, both insisted that we walk side by side to the ball. He walk on their left and I walk beside him on their right, that way the black was in the middle. Once we entered the ballroom, we were swept away by separate groups of ladies, and Crystal and Sebastian followed Soarin. Within five minutes, my dancing schedule was packed with a break near the end for my meeting. Every dance was a requested waltz, in the middle of a circle made by guests were my pair, Soarin's pair, and the twin pair. After all the ladies in the schedule danced to their hearts content, my toes were crying. Almost every lady stepped on them at least once, but no matter. Being the gentleman I play, I asked for a dance with the main star, Princess Angel. Luckily, being trained to dance at a young age, my toes were saved for once. Finally my break time had commenced. I rushed to my chambers, changed into a tight baby pink mermaid dress with a long cut up to my thighs, matching shoes, put makeup on my lips and scar, put a blonde wig on and into a bun, and some silky white arm gloves. A teal and blue feather mask to finish the touch. Rushed back to the ball as fast as my heels allowed, I scanned the room for a purple masked, gray haired, gray suited man, and found him drinking red wine on the balcony. Approaching quietly as I could, I reached his side and leaned against the balcony railing, and let the passcode start the conversation.

 

“Rare.”

 

“Oh, I see you have successfully infiltrated the party as a woman. Well done.” congratulated the man.

 

“Yes, so the requirements is that Soarin must be engaged to a lady before death? Any specific ladies in mind?”

 

“Ahh! Just like your descriptions! Very keen of you. Yes there's a specific lady. The lady must be Princess Solterra of Tureen.” ordered my employer.

 

“Just how are you so sure that my prey would propose to the Princess? That kid is nothing more than an ameteur! He owns nothing more than a rank.”

 

“My debt has been fully paid, so you just have to kill that child like a man. I have my sources. The prince and princess will have a business meeting next week, from what I heard, the king’s going to propose a marriage. Since the king of Verlack had agreed to the other king of Tureen’s proposal of political marriage for the union of the two countries. The king of Tureen has already ask the king of Verlack once again, but between two different people, and he agreed. The prince will have no choice, but to accept the offer, since he didn't choose his bride when he had his chance. Does that give you enough proof that the prince is certain to propose to someone? Reaper?” explained the old man.

 

“Yeah, good enough for me. Our meeting is over, this dress is painful in just walk in. Excuse my exit.”

 

“Good bloody night to you. May Hell bring you terror.” whispered my client. I strutted into the crowd to my exit, when Soarin draped an arm around my shoulder, and asked if I had seen a man that looks similar to him, but in black. Acting all disgusted by his arm, I answered no, and pinched his sleeve, lifted my pinky, and dropped it. Quickly making the rest of the way to the exit, Soarin continued to ask about for me. Little did I know, he had sent Sebastian after me in secret. For some odd reason that lady looks very familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Too suspicious looking too. Oh well, gotta keep on looking for my twin! thought Soarin. Creeping about behind pillars and corners, Sebastian somehow managed to follow me without me sensing anything. Foolishly I entered our bedroom, and returned out as Lunar. As I was walking back to the ballroom, Crystal came charging, and asked if I had seen a blonde with a baby pink dress wearing a teal and blue feathered mask. I knew exactly where she was, but I pointed down the corridor to mislead her. Thanking me, she rushed down and into the shadows. Not long after, she met Sebastian, and asked the same thing.

 

“Yeah, its Lunar. What do you want with the lady?” questioned Sebastian.

 

“What! But I just passed her! I overheard the lady’s conversation with an elderly man. The Reaper has successfully entered our systems, and his next target is our prince, Soarin!” explained Crystal.

 

“Wait! The lady you're looking for is Lunar, and The Reaper was that lady, which means Lunar was ‘The Black Reaper’ the whole time! We need to tell the prince immediately! He's at risk!” Sebastian had pieced together all the information to reveal the ugly truth. Sprinting as fast as his legs would go, Sebastian hoped that Lunar hadn't done anything to their master yet. Crystal was barely keeping up, as she realized another confusing thought.

 

“Sebastian, I just realized something. If Lunar is The Black Reaper, then why hasn't she made a move on him yet? It's not like she hasn't had a single alone time with him. So, why is Soarin still here?” Crystal slowed down followed by Sebastian.

 

“I don't know. All I know is that our prince has been with a killer this whole time. Many events had shown her killing nature, but I denied it till now. It's not possible that she could see a man’s grin and puzzle it to the fact that he was an assassin, or see a man 600 miles away, foresee a trap laid in the road, know an assassins group defeat a whole warehouse of assassins and stay unfazed. No normal human being can do these supernatural stunts!” exclaimed Sebastian. “Right now, I don't care what her reasons are for sparing our prince, but she made a big mistake.” Making his way to the doors, and to the prince his face twisted in concern and fear. Placing his hand on Soarin’s shoulder.

 

“Soarin could I talk to you? Alone?”

 

“Sure.” As Sebastian led Soarin away I subconsciously smirked at the delicious fear upon his face. His eyes grew wide with more fear, and pushed Soarin quickly to a ballroom corner. 

 

“What's going on Sebastian?”

 

“You know the lady you told me to follow?” Soarin nod his head slowly. “The lady was Lunar in disguise. Crystal overheard her conversation with a man on the balcony, and she's The Black Reaper! Lunar has been the best assassin the whole time, and her next target, is you!” stage whispered Sebastian. Soarin began to pose in his thinking position.

 

“So, Kikki’s research was accurate the whole time! And to think I doubted her!” Sebastian dropped his jaw.

 

“You knew the whole time?!”

 

“Yeah, Kikki did a full research on Lunar’s past, from time in the castle to the time she was sold till now. Well, I didn't know I would be her next target, but I guessed it was me. That confirmed her late night returns, and her cold attitude towards me when I bring up things that are not in her schedule. Okay, thank you Sebastian.”

 

“Wait your majesty! What are we going to do about her?”

 

“We'll do nothing!”

 

“What!”

 

“Well, she hasn't made a move on me yet, so I think we'll observe her some more before we take action.” Returning to my side on the balcony as if nothing had happened, but I had an idea, my plan has been going as planned. It's almost time to finish things up once and for all.


	9. No Choice, but My Choice

Princess Angel and Prince Andy’s masquerade ball concluded smoothly, and it was finally time for bed. The bedroom was too fancy for me, so I patiently waited till Soarin was fast asleep. My clothes for the night were my old muscle shirt with my ripped pants, so I put on my leather jacket, socks and sneakers. As I was about to leap from the window ledge, a hand grabbed my jacket, startling me. I fell forward, I was ready to fall from the fifth floor when a hand caught me, it was Soarin. Looking guilty, he tightly held onto me.

 

“I was going to ask you where you were going. Sorry, wasn't hoping to startle you. My fault.” Soarin laughed.

 

“Not your fault, I was fooled that you were fast asleep. Plus, you know that I don't really enjoy sleeping in a lavish bed. I was just going jump to the tree by our window, I prefer a simple bed really.” Smiling, I let go of his hand. His face grew terrified, and attempted to reach for me again, but failed. Going as planned, I used the ledge of the fourth floor window as a stepping stone, and leaped to the branch by our window. Lying in a comfortable position I closed my eyes, then opened one, his face was relieved I didn't fall.

 

“Nice reflexes. Now, any more room up there?” complemented Soarin.

 

“Eh? His royal highness of Verlack is going to sleep up here by a commoner? In a tree, and not even in elegant bed? I don't know? Might ruin your image for a nice beautiful bride.” Smiling brightly, I chuckled at Soarin's puffed cheeks, but my face fell the moment I recalled what I was told at the ball.

 

“Lunar. Hello? You feeling ok? Can I come up anyway?” asked Soarin.

 

“Oh, yeah I'm ok. Come on up, we have to leave first thing in the morning, but don't blame me for ruining your reputation with the ladies.”

 

“Hey! At least I won't be pestered to be someone's partner, I want to marry a person I love to be with. Plus, I enjoy your company… a lot.” admitted Soarin. He shivered before nudging me. “Brrr! Scootch on over.” Once he placed himself in a position he liked, I subconsciously supported my head on his shoulder.

 

“You're really warm.” whispered Soarin. I giggled.

 

“Isn't that why the prince is up here? It seems like I'm now your heat pack. If you're ever cold or need someone by you, I'll be the person for the job.” My laughs slowly faded to sleep.

 

“Then agree to be my bride when I propose, but then why would you do assassination?” Soarin mumbled to himself, but couldn't resist smiling at Lunar's peaceful face.

 

“AHH! Where's Prince Soarin, and Lunar?” cried Sebastian, “He’s been kidnapped by Lunar!” Sebastian raced down the hall, after he had peeked into Lunar and Soarin’s room.

 

“Sebastian, calm down! Have you checked the tree by their window yet?” suggested Crystal as she was about to load her belongings onto Carrot.

 

“Wait, they have a tree by their room? Why have a room in the first place? I'll go check then.” stated Sebastian.

 

“No need, I'm right here. Sorry for kidnapping our little prince here, but we already packed.”

 

“Oh no! Sebastian, I was kidnapped, why didn't you come save me? She was only on the tree branch before she fell over laughing. Ahh, I was kidnapped, and you didn't come save me!” teased Soarin. Sebastian huffed.

 

“Look, I'm just a bit on edge after what happened yesterday. I heard that The Black Reaper was spotted.” lied Sebastian. My face grew serious. When was I spotted? I haven't worn my Reaper’s mask since my break from the castle! Probably just rumours.

 

“Oh? Don't worry, Sebastian! I promised that I'll kill ‘The Black Reaper’ remember? Soarin! Race you to our horses!” I raced back to our room, and out the window. Behind me, Sebastian was asking about me.

 

“Soarin! Don't you remember what I told you yesterday? Why were you sleeping together?! Wait, now I think about what he said. Why would he work so hard to convince us, that he's going to defeat himself?”scolded Sebastian.

 

“I don't even know any more. I thought I would know, but I'm just as confused as you. No matter how villainous she may be, I can't help but fall for her. You know that Sebastian.” admitted Soarin as he smiled in remembrance of my sleeping face. Sebastian dropped his jaw.

 

“Yo-you still hold feelings towards her? Man, what kind of prince am I supposed to supervise here? You haven't changed since she left that night?” stuttered Sebastian.

 

“Yeah, I still… love her behind the scenes, I can't help and dream of her at night. It's funny how love can just blossom anywhere. Sorry for you, but you're going to have to supervise this weird prince for awhile. Let's hurry. We still have to go back and get fresh clothes before we head off again.” Soarin ran off, and Sebastian followed, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“Hey! Soarin packed your fresh change of clothes yet! We have to start riding soon!” I yelled from the tree, even though I could see perfectly through his window.

 

“Hey Lunar! Come here for a sec! I need to ask you something.” called Soarin. Pouncing through his open window, I rolled and stood on my feet.

 

“What you want to talk about?” He gulped nervously with pink tinted cheeks.

 

“U-Um. What….how would you respond if I asked you to stay by my side for the rest of your life… in a… romantic way?” I felt like my eyes would bulge out of their sockets if I opened them even wider. My head dipped automatically.

 

“I-I ah. I don't really know how to respond. It would be nice, being your lover and all… ah, I mean I have to think of it. I have to also put in mind your reputation, a prince marrying a commoner is… looked down upon. I don't want to pull you down because of-”

 

“YOU WON’T! I was afraid that might be the problem. I'll wait for you heart’s answer, just keep in mind that those problem you think about will not come between us. I really want to be with you.” Grabbing my shoulders, he pulled me in. His lips aimed for mine, but hesitated at the last second and changed to my cheek. No matter where he kissed, my face heated up in an instant. Pulling me in even closer, my ear pressed against his chest. His heart's raced to the beat of mine.

 

“You don't have to worry about rejecting me because if it's your heart’s decision, I will respect your answer. Now… let's get on the road!” Carrying away his baggage, I watched as he left the room. I yearned to be with him, but I regret jumping through his window now. What did I just get myself into? 

 

The rest of the day Sebastian, Crystal, and Soarin trotted ahead, talking about who know what. I followed behind, dazed. How should I answer Soarin's questions? Tureen was two full days ride from Verlack. We weren't expected until tomorrow afternoon. In front of me, worry began to arise.

 

“What's up with Luna? She was all hyped up this morning. Soarin, what happened?” hissed Crystal. Soarin’s head grew wet with sweat, and he tightened his lips. Blushing at the thought of what he did, he smirked.

 

“Soarin, what did you do?!” repeated Crystal.

 

“I um. Uh, well. I kinda asked if she would stay by my side for the rest of her life, in a romantic way.” stuttered Soarin.

 

“YOU PROPOSED! What did she say?” shouted Sebastian. My head jerked up and all our eyes met. Snapping my eyes to view the scenery, they continued.

 

“No, Sebastian. She's hasn't replied yet, she's thinking it over.” responded Soarin. The two advisors formed their mouths into o’s. The rest of the evening, we did our roles in silence. When it was my turn to tend to the camp fire and look out for suspicious people, I sat in silence. I was on edge, every little noise made my hand inch closer to my sword by my hip. Wing beats beat closer, a hawk’s cry. Tiger, my messenger bird had come to bring a message to me. Originally I had him with my employer in case he had to send me an undercover message. Perched upon my shoulder, I opened the messenger bag around his foot. ‘We shall meet at the balcony of the Gold castle, be dressed up.’ Signed by Goldsky. Burning his message in the fire and sent Tiger back, Soarin draped his arms around my neck. Jumping out of my seat, I began to pull out my sword, but retracted when I knew who it was. His face was so tired, but forced itself to smile.

 

“Don't scare me like that! Isn't it your turn to tend to the camp?” He nodded. “Since you looks so dead, I'll accompany you.” A ray of sunlight began to glow from beyond the horizon, as Soarin fell asleep on my shoulder. A few hour past by, and our journey to Tureen continued. Many locations looked familiar from my escape, for the most part, Tureen didn't change too much from a new ruler. Tureen’s Gold castle wasn't gold, just a lot of baby blue, white, and creamy yellow colour. Just like from a fairytale in the sun, but in the moonlight it's a whole new view. Or it did, now you get the feeling it's some kind of haunted castle or something. Brings chills to your dreams. Gardens once filled with flowers are only pots of soil, once glowing marble pathways are all dusty, and all the lively servants from the king before King Nes were now all walking zombies. Princess Solterra greeted us at the gates, but the king was feeling tired and unfortunately couldn't greet us. We will meet him in the throne room. Our baggage was carried to our rooms, and we were led to the throne room. Upon the wall were pictures covered in black cloth. The throne room was just as it was when I left, spacious, marble with some gold columns, red carpet path up the steps to the chairs, and usually a portrait of the royal family before King Nes was covered with black cloth. For some odd reason, King Sky looks familiar. What a coincidence that he has the same name as my uncle. I never knew my mother's surname, but it's not likely that this king is the same person as my uncle. As foretold, the business King Sky wanted to talk to Soarin about was political marriage for the greater good of the two kingdoms. Using every point as mentioned, Soarin just nodded his head as a sign of his understanding.

 

“Now, Prince Soarin do you understand where I'm coming from?” asked King Sky.

 

“Yes, I do. However, I wish to be married because of love.” answered Soarin.

 

“Don't worry about that. Eventually you will come to love each other. Your mother and father were brought together by marriage, me and Corona were brought together through the same process. You and Solterra could be the same.” the king explained. Soarin looked about his advisors as if for suggestions, then he stopped at me. That was my cue.

 

“Your highness, may I be so bold to ask a personal question about our prince?”

 

“You may.” allowed King Sky.

 

“What would happen to the marriage if our prince has shown interest in some other lady?”

 

“Sir, then the prince will have to choose which marriage could or would benefit his kingdom more. Or he could marry both, a king can marry whomever if there is a purpose behind it. With your father still in power, young prince, you have no real choice here.” emphasized King Sky. Soarin tightened his hands into fists, teeth clenched, bangs covered his eyes, he was cornered. I remained my neutral posture, with a slight smile, my mission was about to conclude. My heart has no matter in this situation, no matter how much it aches of emotion. Suddenly Soarin begins with small giggles, then snickers held back with a bitten lip, holding in no more he starts laughing hysterically. Tears began to form from all the laughter, he had to clutch his stomach to stop the pain. As his advisors, we had no idea what was going on, we could only support him so he doesn't fall over. Grasping both my shoulders, his head dipped as he began to calm himself down. Moving me to the side, Soarin took a few steps closer to the stairs. Lifting his pointer to the king, he made a declaration.

 

“As the second prince of Verlack, I'll have to decline your offer. When there is no choice like you say, I like to go with my choice. My father has no influence in this, his position nor yours will convince me to change. The girl I fell in love can stand to see me go for business purposes, but I'm not a prince in our relationship, I'm her lover. As her lover, I'm not going to ignore the pain I'm going to cause her for some business that might benefit my kingdom. No choice, but my choice.” As his advisors, we would normally scold him for his bad manners, but this is a personal issue.

 

“Our childish Prince Soarin has finally grown up in front of our eyes. I'm so proud!” sniffed Sebastian. His declaration had brought us to tears, and Tureen to shock. Excusing ourselves after the prince, we left the throne room to retire to our chambers till the ball. Again, I was to room with Soarin. Again, our suits were matching along with our masks. I should maybe keep in mind what Soarin said: ‘No choice, but my choice’. This is what he said, that threw my plan out of order. Goldsky, what are you going to order me to do now?


	10. One Last Fun Memory

As the colours of fire burned through the blue space above, all the guest began to file into the ballroom. Soarin and the others had left ahead of me, I was left to my personal thoughts. This time I didn't bother to change my outfit for disguise. Walking around in my matching suit, I switched my monotone mask to my Reaper’s mask as I neared the balcony. White coverage spread till the tip of my nose, a single red tear runs from my left eye, and on the right side, a single black feather hanged from a string of silver beads.

 

“No med live.”

 

“Evil demon, Reaper.” coded Goldsky.

 

“Any word on what went down in the day?

 

“Yeah, the prince refused. Continue with the assassination.” demanded Goldsky.

 

“Did you want something from him?” My employer chuckled.

 

“Can't reach it, if he damn refuses. If he dies, I still get what I want. Technically they're engaged already with the agreement between the kings.” Goldsky paused.

 

“Any time preferences?”

 

“No, do as you like. Best to take off your reaper’s mask before you're discovered.” Goldsky paused. “What is that beeping?” I whirled about searching for the cause. It couldn't be! I know that sound anywhere. Hysterically looking for a little robot, I located it on my employer’s sleeve button. Without warning, I sliced the recorder in two in swift motion. The human eye couldn't even follow my movement and only caught up when I returned my sword to its sheath. Goldsky however, felt a great wind and immediately pieced what happened with a look at my sword. Although he was scared, he smiled.

 

“Just as the reports say, I got the right person… no, the right assassin for the job. Swift, nimble, sturdy, handy, mysterious, deadly. Can finish off a single person with a blink of an eye, not even a moment’s hesitation. The best assassin the world has feared, ‘The Black Reaper’.” complimented Goldsky.

 

“Thank you, but I must return to my companions. They’ll start worrying and suspecting something. May you be protected.”

 

“Yes yes. Please go. Watch your way out, someone already suspects something.” warned Goldsky. Replacing my infamous mask back to the monotone one, my night was once again filled with ladies lining up to be my dance partner. Like the last masquerade ball, my poor toes were crushed below heels, and once again playing the gentleman, I asked the main star for a dance. Oddly enough, I was switching partners and my partner happened to be Crystal. A ring of guests surrounded everywhere, watching every step we took, the centrepiece of the ball. How foolish and ignorant I was! At the end of the night, was a selection of they would best dancers. 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we shall now choose the two ’Monarchs’ of the festivities. Please pass in your ballots that you were given when entering the doors.” announced King Sky. I didn't bother to cast in my vote, who would be so foolish to choose two good dancers for the fun of attention? My mistake. Ballots after another were tallied, and a pair was decided.

 

“The ballots are in, and surprisingly we have two males as the most popular.” Gasps filled the air, my skin began to crawl, something bad was about to go down. “Our two popular dancers are… Prince Soarin of the Verlack kingdom, and Lunar of the Verlack kingdom.” 

 

Squeals from the ladies, and clapping from the males. Some ladies seemed to have fainted on the spot. “Now the dance you've all been waiting for, the shorter of the two will have to dance as the woman. Sorry for the inconvenience.” the king chuckled sheepishly. It was the most embarrassing thing I will have to do, I was the shorter one. I'm lady by birth, however with my suit and mask, it'll be one interesting dance to look at. Once again, a ring of guests surrounded me and Soarin as he just beamed like a fool. Hesitating, I posed awkwardly as the women. Gliding gracefully, we dance to some kind of waltz. One two three, one two three, one two three. Ladies all around began fantasizing being our dance partners, and males gossiped about the latest rumour.

 

“How lucky I am to be able to dance with you. Would be even better if you changed into a dress.” murmured Soarin as we glided about. I gave him a weak smile.

 

“Maybe another time.” He smiled back. That night would be the last of our joys.

 

After our fiasco, Soarin was bombarded by ladies inviting him to their balls, and gave me the great pleasure of scheduling every single one of them. Many conflicted with each other, so we declined majority of the offers. We were later saved by the guards on patrol. Walking away from the cluster of women, we headed to our beds suddenly Soarin ask me for the strangest thing.

 

“Hey Lunar, do you have a picture of yourself in your childhood? Or when you were born?"

 

“Um, I think I have a mini photo book full of my childhood. Why do you ask?”

 

“Oh, just wanted know how cute you were compared to now. Do you remember if you had long hair? Or wear a dress?” I scratched my face in attempt to remember, while we went into our room to get ready for bed. 

 

“I think I cut it all off when I was three and a half years old. I also probably only wore a dress occasionally, and wore pants majority of the time. Since I was able to walk and climb, I would climb trees, ride horses, do swordsmanship, read, and write, so I never wore a dress again. I was to be the king’s successor if he failed to create a family, and I was chosen by the king himself. Here I'll lend my photo album to you.” Handing him a leather book, I gathered my bathing supplies, and showered my emotions away. Changing into my comfy muscle shirt, and ripped pants, I began to dry my hair and found Soarin on his bed side flipping through my photos. Joining him, I realized something I never caught before. For a peasant, I sure did have a lot of fancy clothing till I was five, Soarin stopped at my family photo. All of us dressed up probably for a ball, I was princely looking like my father. Forcefully grabbing my hand, Soarin rushed down the corridors unveiling every painting. Some were unknown, but some were of the same person, he stopped at one of that mans painting, it looked like me in fancy wear, but more proper, and commanding. Below the canvas was a gold plate with a name in cursive: Prince Lulani. The moonlight seemed to make him glow, basked in angelic radiance. Pulling up my photo album, he compared my fancy family photo to Prince Lulani.

 

“Today's the anniversary of the previous royal family’s marriage, June 29. I wanted to wish the royal family a happy year, but seems like I can only find their prince here. Lunar? When's your birthday?” lied Soarin.

 

“My birthday? Um… July 20.” 

 

“How old are you now?” asked Soarin. He cleared his throat in realization of how rude the question sounded. “Oh, I mean I just want to know for my own purposes!”

 

“Oh, I don't really mind, but it's just kind of sudden. This year I'm going to be turning 21, my life has passed me by. 21 years have passed me, I still don't even know what I'm doing with my life. When's your birthday? Plus age, since you asked me.”

 

“My birthday is July 10, and I'm turning 23.” stuttered Soarin as if he was embarrassed of his age. I grinned.

 

“You know what, there's another anniversary in sixteen days!” Looking confused, Soarin silently demanded to know. “July 15, the first day I met you and the others. I could never forget the struggle to get out of your grip. The guards were practically slipping away!” I giggled violently at the memory. Soarin just smiled.


	11. Final Goodbye

Many days had passed since we returned from my birthplace. My daily schedule is as busy as it can hold, once a week I'm summoned to be the king’s right hand man, and the rest of the time I'm with our prince. Soarin is as childish as ever, Rayna and Starlight are curious as ever since they heard news of Soarin’s actions. Sebastian and Crystal have grown distant lately, and I know very well what's going I happen soon. Rayna has encouraged our relationship, since she is pretty fond of me, even though I have a feeling she knows of my true identity. Starlight, being the king of Verlack and all, he has decided to trust me but keep a watchful eye on me anyways, showing signs of knowledge of my past. Today is the day before Soarin’s birthday, and I was planning to let him have a break after he is scheduled to be free after 3. I left him in the care of Sebastian and Crystal as I went into town for a quick errand. Starlight had asked for an opinion. A sharp knock pierced the air.

 

“Soarin, it's Starlight. Are you free?” Starlight’s voice muffled, for the door covered up some of the sound.

 

“Yeah, I just finished. Come on in, dad.” responded Soarin. “What do you want to talk about?” Sebastian and Crystal left the father and son to their own business as they took a break.  
“It's about Luna.” hesitated Starlight. “Do you think she'll want to be knighted as a knight of Verlack?” Ironically, I entered Soarin’s office at the right time.

 

“I don't know, you'll have to ask Luna herself if she wants to be knighted as a knight of Verlack.” I looked at the two in confusion when my name was called.

 

“Luna? Would you like to be knighted as a knight of Verlack? Since you saved Soarin so many times, and are skilled enough in combat and senses. I thought it'd be nice.” proposed Starlight. I tried to remain neutral, but my face twisted in disgust. “Is there something wrong with that, Luna?” I shook my head.

 

“Sorry, but I would like to decline that offer. It is a great opportunity, however I'm already busy thinking about a lot of personal problems right now, being knighted as a knight of Verlack would please my dad a lot. Right now, I'm just at a loss. About myself, so I'll like to keep other problems that require me to decide to a close for now. Regardless, thank you for your generous offer, my majesty.” Starlight and Soarin’s face grew shocked. Bowing to leave, my shaggy bangs covered my teary eyes as I scuttled out the door. Creaking close the door, I rushed to my bedroom with my bangs still covering my eyes. Slamming the door closed, I leaned against the doors with tears randomly falling. I curled into a ball, sobbing till I could cry no more tears. Where is family when you need them the most? Dad’s gone, mom’s gone, my assassin family is gone, and now I'm with a bunch of mistrusting strangers. What am I supposed to do? I fell in love with my prey, and I still have to finish him off. Now they're being nice to me shortly before they're about to be doomed by offering me: my dad’s hope for me before death. ‘The Black Reaper’ isn't as great as the world might think, just a homeless person who has no past. Sobbing till sunset, I came up with an idea. A very cowardly, selfish idea. Rushing to my closet, I changed into my casual attire, and packed all my possessions I had before being healed here into my messenger bag, my weapons. Looking back once more, I leaped out my window undetected, and raced to the fences of the castle. Scaling over with ease, I began to tear up once more before I glanced at my end of time here. Just like déjà vu, the night I left to become myself again. This time though, it's forever. A soft knock sounded the guest room, and silence returned it's call.

 

“Lunar, you ok in there? It's time for dinner, and my parents want to talk about the future. Lunar? Hello? Anyone in there? Lunar!” Soarin barged through the door, to find the curtains flapping gently in the breeze of the open window. A single letter laid on the bedstand addressed to ‘The Star Castle’. Without hesitation, Soarin went thundering down to the dining hall. Starlight and Rayna were about to be seated, Sebastian and Crystal were at attention by the wall behind his vacant seat. Shouting about, Soarin reached the dining hall with the letter at hand.

 

“Everyone! Lunar's missing! All that was left in his room was his black uniform, and this letter.” cried Soarin. Everyone ran to his side, Soarin began to break the wax seal with a No med live seal on it. A devil's fork with demon wings and tail interlocked with an angel's harp with angelic wings and a golden halo. Inside the letter was two separate papers, one for everyone, and one for Soarin alone. To everyone wrote-

 

My highnesses, Sebastian, Crystal, and Prince Soarin.  
Once you will be reading this, I should have escaped into the world. My time at the Star Castle has been the most exciting since my carefree childhood. Since I was a mystery some already know this, but I'll confess my identity for this is a final goodbye. My full name is Luna Demonico Midnight, daughter of the deceased Black Knight of Tureen. As I had told some, my childhood was filled with caring for King Nes and trained to be his successor if he fails to raise a family. I have been knighted by my father, Einar, and technically belong to Tureen. I was sold as a tomboy to assassin's disguised as bidders. They were No med live in the human world, but in the world of killing, they were Evil Demon. They were my family, till a bunch of guards and a golden white knight killed them, and cut me out of the skies. I have posed as a victim every since, learning human feelings, had companions by my side, and the feeling of being where I was as a child. My name is no small name, ‘The Black Reaper’. I have failed my mission to assassinate the brother of my other victim, the first prince of Verlack, Prince Nova. I, thank you all for caring for me, and showing me the world of the living. My comfort life must come to a close, may I meet you again in different scenarios.  
Signed: Luna Midnight

 

A wax seal with my reaper’s mask and a reaper staff stamped on wax was dropped beside my signature. No one spoke. Soarin ruffled through the envelope and pulled out his personal letter. A yellow sticky note noted ‘Don't open letter till tomorrow, and go to kitchen to find the head chef before reading the letter.’ Soarin wondered. What is Luna doing? Selfish jerk!

 

Beep! Beep! Beep! Soarin’s alarm rang for the first time in a while. Practically jumping out of bed, he rushed down to the kitchen to find the head chef in his nightshirt and pants.

 

“Where is Monsieur Levithan?” questioned Soarin. All the maids and butlers gave questioning look and pointed to the back storage room. 

 

“I'm in here, young prince.” boomed Monsieur Levithan. Walking around in still in his pajamas, Soarin raced in, to ask for what Lunar meant. “I've been waiting for you, sir. You're here for the thing Lunar asked of me, right?” Soarin nodded violently. Monsieur Levithan disappeared into the back of the storage, and came back with a well wrapped present. “Take this back to his old room, before you start.” Excusing himself, Levithan began to order his staff to prepare breakfast. Shuffling back to the guest room, Soarin slowly closed the door behind him. Placing the colorful present on the bed, he impatiently ripped apart the wrapping. In the bottom of the box laid a strawberry cream cheese birthday cake. Rushing to pull out the letter, Soarin’s heart began to crack. Addressed to him, it wrote-

 

To my dearest Soarin.  
Happy Birthday! 23 years old, and soon to be a king. Judging from my experience with you, you probably forgot today was your birthday, since you're busy with Verlack’s funds. Sorry, but I couldn't stay with the condition I'm in. It would've been nice to celebrate both our birthdays, so I ask Levithan to bake us a cake with a chocolate plate addressed to us. Happy birthday to you and me, celebrate our days for both our sakes. About your proposal, to bring more bad news, I have to say no. Remaining by your side is not the problem, but I can't bring the truth to myself. I really do have feelings for you, but I can't risk your sake for me. Maybe in another lifetime, when we're the same class. The day you hit me out of the sky, I'm really grateful you injured me. I experienced companions, and found the world the living even if for a short time. Thank you, my Golden white knight. I'll leave my mom’s photo book in your care. This is my final goodbye.  
Love: Luna Midnight

 

Tears streamed down his face, and wet the letter. Holding back any sound, Soarin silently cried the most out of his life time. Out of rejection, and the stupid fact that Luna couldn't be true to herself, so she left. A time when they're the same class? Seems like Luna doesn't even know herself. Sebastian had been outside, and saw the whole thing, and stood heartbroken for his prince. Everyone close to Soarin knew about his love, and now his first heartbreak. For a month, Soarin grew depressed, smiled less, cried himself to sleep. Completely out of character, Soarin buried his feelings in paperwork, and spend his free time flipping through the photo album page after page. Emotion began to slip away from his features, but he couldn't. Every time he tried, he received a mental voice telling him how Luna would never want this. Taking this attitude no more, Sebastian, Crystal, Rayna, and Starlight sent a few spies to scout out for Luna. Occasionally, Soarin would join the search, but always return unsuccessful. Could Luna actually mean it? Was it really a final goodbye?


	12. Phantom's Clean-Up

Three royal crests sewn on uniforms ran around the alleyways in hopes of misleading their pursuers. Behind them, clubs, metal tubes, and a few swords swung aimlessly to inspire fright in their game. Running about on their stamina, the uniformed trio froze at a dead end, trapped within a maze. Fighting the ones who called themselves ‘Phantom’ was not an option, they were numbered fifty to one. All of Phantom sneered, full of confidence.

 

“Looks like we, Phantoms get to finish up what The Black Reaper failed to accomplish. Such a pity that The Black Reaper couldn't make it to this day to kill this bug, or he would say eat this prey. What? Didn't he die by the hands of the new top assassin the folks call The Black Cat? Like a year ago? No one can prove it, but it's better to hear rumours than nothing at all, right? Who knows; the corpse might bring misfortune to the people’s futures!” beamed one of the Phantoms. Marching up to the three guards, they left no way to escape. However, they left two arms lengths for their second in command to do the honour of finishing the job. Will the trio be joining the deceased Black Reaper? 

 

Men fell left and right, the Phantoms began to tremble and stagger back, arrows rained down alway finding home.

 

“Come out! We're not afraid of you, you coward. You got a problem with us, the great assassins of Phantom, to finish up where the reaper failed? We're just having our meal.” declares one of the Phantoms.

 

“There's a saying, those who do not work, shall not eat.” called the masked figure as he came flying down from the roof of a building. White covering masked till the tip of his nose, a single red tear felled for the left eye, and on the right side, a single black feather hanged from a string of silver beads. A white dress shirt with a black tie, and a swallow tailed black coat was matched with black pants and shoes. All the Phantoms began to stagger back more, cowered in fear.

 

“Who the hell are you?! Who dares to disturb the great Phantoms?” yelled the second in command. A smirk cut through the figures face.

 

“Um, Hellhound. Don't you recognized that mask? It's the infamous Reaper’s mask. Don't you know what that means?” whispered one of the lackeys. The one called Hellhound gave back a questioned look. The formal masked figure chuckled.

 

“Hellhound, seems like you got a very promising underling. Too bad he won't be able to thrive under you. Like the little killer said over there, my identity is The Black Reaper.” The trio began to randomly cry, and the Phantoms feared and questioned the Reaper. Hellhound howled with laughter.

 

“You're joking right?!” The reaper just smiled in response. “You know that the real Black Reaper was murdered a year ago, right?” asked Hellhound. This time, the Black Reaper cackled evilly.

 

“You're the Phantoms? What a joke. You know, the reason I'm called The Black Reaper in the first place is because… well, because I'm untouchable. I don't need to be dead or killed because a reaper is already dead, a being from the world of the dead. Sorry to disappoint, but I've got no business with you losers, I need to find the one you guys call Suicider.” A tall man walked through the dispersing crowd, yet he wasn't as tall as the reaper. Snorting, the reaper tilted his taller head up to mock Suicider of their height difference.

 

“What would the lowly Reaper might have with me?” mocked Suicider.

 

“Look who's talking. The Inferno board has sent me to disperse the family of the Phantoms. You have failed too many missions, and I get to disperse you my way. I'll maybe spared you the bloodbath, but I need some exercise.” Moving Heaven’s Aim to the one side, and pulling out Despair, the blood war was about to commence. Suicider was also a swordsman, but Reaper was more advanced in movement and technique. Reaper’s movements were so fast and swift, all everyone saw was Reaper cackling at Suicider’s screams of agony. Blow after blow, Suicider soon fell, dead. The air grew freezing, smelled of decay and iron from the blood. Reaper’s eyes grew red, and all you could see was his wicked smile and his red trail following his eye movements. All a blur to the human eye, Phantoms fell everywhere, in mountains of corpses and rivers of blood. The Black Reaper’s face was frozen, smiling in joy of death. Above on the roof, a pair of men peeped over the edge. The only Phantom left was the lackey.

 

“Hey! It's Eclipse! Those fools actually believed you! Mission success. Hey Reaper need any help tidying up?” called one of the men.

 

“Of course! What do you think I'll say, Lucifer? I'm a reaper, not a cleaner. Good job Eclipse, let's go collect our reward, I'll report this to boss.” ordered Luna. The trio staggered closer to the reaper in hopes of finding a physical body. One of the men jumped in between the trio and the Reaper.

 

“Oo! We got some eye witnesses here, guess I'll have to dispose of you.” Aiming his gun at their head, he placed his pointer on the trigger.

 

“Black Cat! Leave them be. They're the ones who took care of me when the whole family was all severely injured. Keep that in mind. There's Crystal on the left, Sebastian on the right, and the heir to the throne, Prince Soarin in the middle. Better get back to Inferno before they send some lowly family after us because we were too slow to finish this job.” Soarin crawled closer at me, attempting to hold onto my pants. I looked at him in disgust, moving my leg, I walked off.

 

“Luna! Come back to us, life isn't the same without you! Come back to me! Please.” pleaded Soarin. I gave a cold look in response, as my crew gave me smirks.

 

“I can't, I meant it when it was supposed to be the final goodbye. I'm not who I was back then. I've got a job to do, don't bother me.” Turning around without a second thought, I walked away with Black Cat, Eclipse, Lucifer tailing behind me. Scrambling to get up, Soarin raced to me as I turned my head, successfully pulling off my mask. I screamed in agony, covering the top half of my face. My crew began panicking.

 

“Get me back my mask!” I looked up, revealing one of my eyes through the crack between my fingers. Black and red marbled together around a hole of darkness in the centre. Staggering back, Soarin dropped my mask in fear. Black Cat pounced to get my mask, and returned it to my outstretched hand as my eyes stared at the trio. Stepping away from me, Black Cat and the others gave the three deathly stares. “I won't say it again, Soarin. Don't bother me, unless you don't know what's good for you.” 

 

“How did you know where to find us?” stuttered Soarin, as Sebastian and Crystal, each grasped one of his shoulders to steady him. Eclipse answered for me.

 

“You were all nothing more than bait.This morning, in town you thought you saw our Luna didn't you? It was the real thing, and you guys followed her! Right into our trap with the Phantoms. I had provoked them, that I heard in town that the prince was looking for them, and you just showed up right on schedule. Those fools just got riled up, and here we are. These two years, our family has found a lot of royal guards around towns, and found out that you were searching for Luna. We used that to our advantage.” explained Eclipse.

 

“What's with your eyes then? They were only black before! Didn't you say that No Med Live was dead! You told us! You revealed everything!”

 

“Luna certainly did think we were killed, but like she said before. Those from the underworld are already dead. We’re merely monsters to humans. However, the guards Prince Nova sent after us had killed a few, but we healed from the severe injuries. Boss was worried about our little sister here, so when some of us were well enough to walk and fight, we all searched town. Somehow she found us! Luna had returned to our quarters, we were together ever since.” replied Lucifer.

 

“While we were recovering, the Inferno board had recognized our great battle, and declared us the strongest family of assassins after we were fully recovered.” continued Black Cat.

 

“As for my eyes, they had changed themselves after I had returned to No Med Live. I need none of your concern, and I found out about the truth about my parents, and No Med Live, then they changed. Even after the truth, I can't… no, I won't come back. I never belonged, the castle is functioning fine without me, I saw for myself for the first year I was away. You were doing fine after a few months too.” I giggled. “I didn't need to worry about you in the first place, Sebastian and Crystal were there for you. Guys, we need to move out, now.” We turned and flew off into the skies towards the secret base of Inferno.


	13. Chapter 13

“Boss, a trio of people with royal crests are requesting for the presence of Reaper.” notified Voodoo.

 

“Which crest is it?” asked Satan.

 

“Verlack’s.” answered Voodoo.

 

“Invite them in, Reaper’s still out with Black Cat, Lucifer, and Eclipse. Make sure their names are: Soarin, Crystal, and Sebastian first. If not, dispose of them.” commanded Satan. Voodoo soon returned with a trio of guests. “Welcome to No Med Live, where we’re called the Evil Demon in the world of the dead. My name is Satan, the boss of this family. The one you are looking for is still out, you may stay till he… no, she arrives. Thank you for taking care of our youngest child. I’m grateful to the bottom of my heart. Now, what might a trio of royal people have to visit our youngest?” asked Satan.

 

“I am the second prince of Verlack, Prince Soarin. I have come for some answers from Evil Demon. When you posed as bidders seventeen years, you all knew about her position in society, didn't you?” declared Soarin.

 

“What if we did? What will you do about our answers to your questions?” asked Satan.

 

“I just want to know that my old advisor knows about her past and her true identity to the world. So did you?” responded Soarin. Slamming open the door, I froze in my kicking position as my eyes landed in the center of the room.

 

“Boss! What are these humans doing in our lair?” My cold dead eyes landed on the trio, then I snapped my head back to face Satan, while stroking my mask in fear of taking it off. However, in respect to my higher ups I removed my cover. 

 

“Ah, how did the Inferno board like our comeback to society? And your return?” questioned Satan.

 

“They were so pleased, they practically begged us to carry out their missions all the time. They also cowered in fear when I approached them. What a bunch of wimps meant to keep us in check.” Men in the shadows began to laugh and stepped into the light. Returning to my post by the boss’s side, I looked down upon my old master.

 

“Now, to answer your question your highness. Yes, we all knew of her position to the world. She is the true heir to the throne of Tureen, daughter of the king before the fool. Posed herself as Prince Lulani to assure her people that the royal family had an heir. We, No Med Live know of this secret among the royal family because we were a group of intensely trained assassins chosen by King Einar to protect the royal family. We failed at our job, and somehow allowed that idiot, King Nes, known as Prince Nova in Verlack to rule our kingdom. That is why many countries have tried to target Tureen because the royal family never walks around with personal guards, but personal assassins, numbers up to one hundred. We are the one hundred ordered to protect our princess, and another hundred, halves from the King and Queen’s divisions to protect the future. Now our poor Tureen is ruled by her power crazy uncle, Sky Gold. We all hope for a day, where we are able to take back the throne for our princess, and our knight. We just need an opportunity to either assassinate him, or a time where we can expose his wrong doings. If Tureen goes any further with Sky in charge, we’ll lose our famous status in the best countries for weaponry and defence.” explained Satan. Some of the men began to tear up.

 

“Look more lively would you all! I don't need pity from no one! We are the mighty Evil Demon formed by the Black Knight. The moment we fall for pity, we lose our chance!” Everyone straightened up. “Since bos-” I yelled at Satan, but he interrupted.

 

“Princess, please stop calling me boss. I hold no position above yours, and I don't wish to.” pleaded Satan.

 

“Fine. Since my family trusts you with our situation, I'll reveal the truth that I hold. My true name as they have told you is, Princess Luna Demonico Midnight. True heir to Tureen’s throne. Before I couldn’t remember a thing from the time of my royal life, is because Queen Angela had used a spell to seal off my memories in fear of my attempt to gain back our positions. As a child, I was carefree to the world, a boy in everyone’s eyes. I had a lot of fight in me, I declared spars with my father almost everyday, practiced fighting everyday, and soon excelled my father’s expectations. I was soon knighted at a young age in front of all the nobility from far and distant kingdoms. I also remember meeting you and your family at my knighting ceremony. Our kingdom gained Prince Nova’s interest then, and defeated our armies. Raised me as his test subject until I was old enough to be his toy. However, he lost interest in our country before then, and took his position in Verlack to attack us, destroying everything. My eyes had changed to pure black after the spell was casted, and lost its red.” Suddenly, a dove flew in, a messenger bird of Inferno. ‘Exterminate the family of Flying Serpent. (Bring back alive) Reward 500,000G.’ the note attached to the bird read. 

 

“Siren, infiltrate their family. Reaper, send Tiger with Siren as a messenger bird. Voodoo, Eclipse, Raven, Reaper wait for response, then capture the winged worms!” ordered Satan. Men from the shadows jumped from the balconies into the light, stood at attention awaiting something. Eyes suddenly snapped in the royal trio’s direction.

 

“Soarin, Crystal, Sebastian, how did you know that our hideout was here?”suspected Satan.

 

“The attack three and a half years ago was led by my head guard, so I merely asked him about your location. I, of course lied to him, so he doesn't follow me here.”explain Soarin. Right when the last word rung in the air, Reaper began to take command.

 

“Siren, take flight and come home safely. The rest of you bums we're holding a tournament, if you defeat one of the members of the mission team, you replace them. I don't need deaths, or knockouts. There will be a boundary, if you cross it, you're out of the game. Treat this as the real deal, cause I will not have anyone dying on this mission. There's a catch to this though, Satan is going to join us this time!” Men shouted and leaped off the ledges of the balconies in waterfalls, and out the door. 

 

“What about us?” asked Soarin. The men chuckled, and Luna just smirked.

 

“I recommend you watching half first if you're so eager to join the tournament, but you're definitely not going with us for the mission.” Soarin and his advisors nodded their heads. Bright pink flags marked the square plot of land behind the hangout. A few hills, a few tree, long wild grass grown till their hips. Not a lot of hiding places, but seems to have a lot of potholes from other battles. Spreading out, each assassin fend for himself. Many battled each other individually, some formed groups to earn spots on the team together. A single assassin is beyond anyone's speeds, stopping momentarily with her back guarded by her teammates, and sprinted off to her next appointment. Men flew out of the boundaries, unknown to what had just happened. Finally the last individual challenger fell out of the boundaries, everyone can clearly see the intoxicating darkness of the fallen angel's wings of the Reaper. None of the mission participants had fallen, yet a single opponent stood ahead with his gang. A duel between Reaper’s team and Satan’s team. Tension sparked in the air. May the battle for authority commence.

 

“Gang! Let's show these youngsters how this job should be done.” encouraged Satan. The group, consisting of eight forty year old men, pulled out daggers, handguns, shields, and crossbows. Reaper stepped in front of her comrades and addressed them without facing them.

 

“Guys, would you give me the honour of taking them all on alone?”

 

“Reaper! That team is made of Satan, Greed, Envy, Pride, Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, Sloth. They were the older Inferno board, Hell’s Sin!” protested Raven.

 

“Raven, you know there's no way to talk to her after she asks like that!” pointed Voodoo. Eclipse just nodded in agreement.

 

“Is that a yes from all then?” I stood waiting, as Hell’s Sin laughed at my arrogance.

 

“Yeah. Don't get too rough with them though, you just came back to the job.” allowed Voodoo. My family just watched, wondering what is going on in my mind, while the elders repeated how I was being too arrogant about my skill and my opponent. Boy, did I prove them wrong. I threw my sword in my comrade’s direction, and took off my bow. I had nine arrows, just enough to finish this warm-up. Pride and Wrath held handguns in the very back of their formation, Sloth, Gluttony, and Lust held shields in the very front for defence, Greed and Envy held crossbows just below the guns, and Satan hid behind the formation as the captain if all long range attacks fail. Scanning their ranges with my knowledge of their weapons, I picked up their weaknesses and blind spots. You could say my strategy to just charge in, and defeat them isn't the best, but it's an opportunity to use my new developed skill. My speed has always been one of my fighting advantages, so I disappear, beyond the speed the human eye can see, to dodge the bullets and arrows. I got behind Pride and Gluttony, knocking out their nervous systems, and continued till the very front. To the others, it only looked like the formation was breaking by itself. Last opponent is Satan, the only person whose eyes could keep up to my inhuman speeds.

 

“Reaper, good work taking out the seniors, but you can't use your tricks on me. I know all of them, the mission’s in my favour.” boasted Satan. I was in my world of blood, no emotion slipped passed my face. My strategy was going just as planned, nine arrows still in my quiver. Misery nudged Soarin’s arm.

 

“Want to join the fight?” Soarin violently shake his head from side to side.

 

“If I join now, I'll be kicked out the second I step in!” exaggerated Soarin. It's the second half now. Satan began charging like a bull, trying to hold the sword like a dagger. Held with two hands, with its sharp point facing its opponent, and slowly shift the direction closer without notifying the enemy. What did this geezer think I was? Stupid? It's his special attack, I may not have fought it before, but I have watched him protect me with that tactic. I held my stance, not a single movement. Satan charging at me, and I standing like I have given up. A single flap of my dark angel wings, whirlwinds push him back and me into the air. Following my tail, Satan lowered the gravity around himself to allow flight. Soaring higher and higher, at the edge of human sight in front of the glowing sun. My body cast a shadow above the others, and a bright glare into Satan’s eyes. Squinting his eyes in attempt to the see me, he opened a perfect spot for my attack. Dropping my height, and picking up huge amounts of momentum, I kicked him back down to earth. Just as planned, he had built a fist length cushion of air from the ground to break his fall, so he would receive less impact. Too late, eight arrows pinned the clothing around his arms and legs deep in the ground. Struggling to pull out himself free, I placed a foot with hint of pressure on his chest, and the last arrow aimed for his head. Smiling full of pride and insanity, I mouthed out a few words, ‘Thank you, Uncle Magnar.’ Screams and cries erupted the peaceful atmosphere, the first ever successful battle against Satan, brother of the late King Einar. Everyone rushed to me, and gave me hard pats on the back. This mission is going to be easy as hell.


	14. Risky Game

The simple job finished up before nightfall, and No Med Live had a gigantic party in celebration for their successful mission, and warm-up against Satan. Everyone drank themselves silly, and some just continued with a drinking contest, with the second heaviest drinker, Prince Magnar. Outside, the cool breeze brushed Luna's face, silence enveloped her mind. Moonlight gave her skin a beautiful glow, a tear slipped her guard and slid down her face.

 

“Hey! What's wrong?” asked Soarin. Luna's eyes snapped to his direction. Quickly wiping away the tear, she looked to the ground.

 

“Nothing. Why aren't you celebrating?” Soarin was usually a party person, how strange.

 

“Oh, just heard about the heaviest drinker in No Med Live. Why aren't you drinking for the contest?” answered Soarin.

 

“Well, I defeated Magnar for the warm-up, might as well give him this win. Plus, I don't feel like drinking right now. Go have fun without me, I just need to clear my head.” Soarin looked up to the full moon.

 

“Do you remember this moon? We met on a night like this, sat in a tree asleep together. You saved me on a night like this too.” Soarin reminded me. I looked at the moon, and smiled at the resurfacing memories. Turning his head to look at me, he found me smiling for a brief moment. My face quickly fell, and resumed looking at the ground, rain fell from my eyes. My body trembled, fists tightened till my knuckles turned white, my lips quivered, I clenched my teeth in attempt to stop my shaking. Strong arms wrapped around my head, my face perfectly fit above his shoulders, his face buried in my hair. I soaked his shoulders full of my tears, as he just stood there holding me, telling me it's okay, and that I should calm down and tell him everything. My tears began to run dry, and I tightly grasped the back of his shirt, sniffing. Soarin tried to pull away, but I pulled him back in, I can't let him see me like this. His arms moved down to my torso, and tightened.

 

“So, what's going on? You know that I can't stand you crying.” whispered Soarin. Calming myself down, I tucked my nose in his hair.

 

“Oh, it's just my family.” I took a long breath, he smelled so calming and refreshing, I could fall asleep in this position.

 

“Today's moon is not only the same one of our memories, but the also the one from the nights your parents died right?” Soarin guessed. I nodded, rubbing the back side of his neck. “I thought so.” Pulling me away, he gripped my shoulders, analysing my face.

 

“Luna, I think it's about time you knew. I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens to you. I'll keep on loving you no matter the cost until the day I die! Just do me one favour: stay with me no matter what. I don't give a care to those who will look down on me for falling for you, I know one day, you'll show them all, how great you really are, and you'll show them who's boss.” confessed Soarin, “So, would you just be my girlfriend for now? Come back with me to the castle, while we're on the topic.” My eyes twinkled with fresh tears building up, this time they were tears of joy. Finally, someone has pulled me out of the shadows and into the moonlight. I slowly nodded, as he shot off the balcony with me in his arms. On top of the sheet of clouds we stood on the same level as the moon. His beautiful white and gold wings of an angel, my angel. Gazing into each other's eyes, our lips touched, my mind blew fireworks. Stopping for a second, he whispered his vow till we are blessed by his parents.

 

“Until we are official, I will use every ounce of power I control to get you back to your rightful place. Either way, you're my princess, and only mine. I love you.” We continued where we left off, and stayed up there undisturbed till we realized how late it was. The greatest night of my life, with my destined partner. 

 

A small troop of Star Castle guard arrived at No Med Live’s base in the morning in search of Soarin. The absent minded Prince forgot to tell his parents that he would be away for the day. Horse whines woke everyone up, Satan was still out cold with all the alcohol in his system. I arrived at the front doors, and come face to face with Commander Tark, Soarin’s head guard. Soarin moazed along behind me, and my family at the archway of the entranceway, blending partially into the shadows. Above them, our proud symbol, a demon’s fork with demon wings and tail interlocked with an angel’s harp with angel wings and halo, painted on the wall. My face was not very friendly, neither was Tark’s. Peering over my shoulder, he spotted Soarin, Sebastian, and Crystal.

 

“What have you hooligans done to the Prince and his advisors! Is this a threat?!” shouted Tark. His underlings readied their rifles, and the noise snapped Soarin awake. I merely glared and grasped the handle of my sword.

 

“Oh!? Commander Tark? What disrespect! I leave for a break from all the paperwork, and I find you ignorant to your position. Demanding if I of all people, the king’s right hand man and the dear prince’s advisor, if I had harmed him?” How I love mocking the castle workers of their disrespect! Tark's face twisted in anger, fear, and wonder.

 

“Lunar, sir! I'm very sorry about my rudeness, I was merely worried about our prince, since the king and queen found the prince missing along with his advisors.” apologized Tark. I sneered, and acted innocent.

 

“Oh! What should I do? I was planning to come back to my job today, and I already have to deal with this! Hoo! What are you guards going to do without me? Oh! I know! I'll hold a spar, and if anyone of you defeat me, you're forgiven.” I sighed, as I faintly heard my family snickering in the shadows. Every guard was joyous of my return, yet had fear of what was to happen. I continued.

 

“You guards were trained by me under the orders of the king, so you are like the role models for the new soldiers, and guards. Please don't forget my training just because I took a break.” Soarin beamed in the back. Tark and his fellow guards bowed, and began to get into formation to escort us back. I entered the base, and everyone filed in twos behind me. Once we were far enough in the shadows, I told them that I need to go back to the castle with Soarin. Many wished for my safety, and others wished for the people around me’s safety. Tiger perched upon my shoulder as I strut outside to Carrot. Crystal seated herself behind me as I took Carrot’s reins. Half of the guards posted themselves in front of Soarin on foot, his advisors behind him, and the other half posted behind us on foot. Marching and trotting back to the castle, Soarin acted like I never left, and was affectionate as always and maybe a bit more. Sebastian and Crystal told me everything I missed out on, but gave me curious faces when Soarin kept on being more affectionate than before. I just shrugged, and mouthed that I'll explain later. Once, we reached the castle I began to feel a dark aura. I dismounted Carrot, and continued on foot. The king and queen greeted us at the gates with concerned face. I had a feeling I knew what was going on, I removed myself from the group and retreated to the back. Taking off my weapons, I gave them to Tiger to carry them back to the No Med Live base. He flew off, and beyond my eyes could see. Knowing he was safe, I peacefully surrendered and soldiers from their army and personal guards surrounded me. Soarin eyed me with concern, I gave him a sweet smile.

 

“Soarin, sorry I have some business to take care of before we can continue our relationship. It'll probably take my whole life to make up for it.” He eyed his parents silently asking for an answer, but he didn't get one. Returning his gaze to me right when I was beat to the ground. His mouth fell open, I was kicked over and over again, yet I lay there taking ever blow. Soarin and the others screamed for me to fight back, but I remained as I was. Taking one last blow to the stomach, I coughed out a mouthful of blood. My face was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood running from my mouth . They handcuffed my hands behind my back, and aimed readied weapons at me as I limped along with my escorts. Soarin began to tear up. I stopped and eyed the soldiers and guards for permission to speak one last time. Slightly nodding their heads, I smiled at him and his advisors.

 

“Soarin, I'm now going to redeem for my sins, so you can be proud to have me by your side. All you can really do is keep your promise no matter the cost I pay. I kept my half of the promise, even if it was only for a moment, I'll continue to keep my promise if you want. Sebastian, Crystal, thank you for taking care of him. Soarin has really grown up under your care. Please remain like that no matter what happens to me.” I croaked as a bit of blood from before caught in my throat. I held back my tears with all my might.

 

“You knew the whole time that if you were to return, it was going to be like this, didn't you?” Soarin’s voice cracked. A soldier with a rifle used the barrel to nudge me, almost time to go. My guard broke and a bit of salt water filled my vision, I nodded and smiled. Nudged even harder with the rifle barrel, I almost fell over. Turning to not make a scene, I limped off to my new home, the castle dungeons. This might the last time I see the day and the night. The moment I left, Soarin began demanding to know what's going on.

 

“Like he said son, he knew that if he was caught or return to the castle, he would go to the dungeons. He's an assassin who killed many nobles, including your brother, Prince Nova!” protested Queen Rayna. A figure appeared behind the couple, King Sky.

 

“Lunar's a sucker when it comes to your requests, he'll do anything to keep you happy as long as he can, even if his life is in danger! What I wouldn't give to have a butler like him, but sadly he was a killer.” Sky's smile grew wicked, and continued. “I just informed your parents that lately there's a rumour going around. The Black Reaper is going to return the Star castle for one reason, to kill the last heir to the Verlack throne. We're merely taking necessary measures.” The three rulers retreated to the throne room to start discussing Lunar's punishment. Soarin, Sebastian, Crystal rushed to the dungeons to try and see what Luna knew of the situation.

 

Evening fell, and the royal trio sat laid against the dungeon doorway. Mission failed. Since this afternoon, their attempts to see Luna was rejected and backfired. Sebastian and Crystal were currently thinking of another way to get to her, as Soarin stared off into the distance. The tree where Lunar used to lay, watching and napping by his office window had grew even taller. All the happy memories with Luna brought tears to his eyes, the reason she's even in this mess was because he made her promise to return to the castle with him. Stupid, stupid, stupid! A distant hawk cry sounded the air, then another. Tiger was flying straight for Soarin, and swiftly landed on his shoulder. Eight shadows flew above Soarin’s head and landed in front of them. It was the old Inferno board, made by Satan, Greed, Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, and Envy. 

 

“How's our little niece doing?” Pride asked. Greed smacked the back Pride’s head.

 

“Jack! What kind of a stupid question is that?! Why would we be here if Luna was okay?! We made a promise to brother Einar that we would protect his daughter! In trade for our positions in the castle!” Greed huffed.

 

“Brionald! Nice job exposing everything!” Lust huffed too.

 

“Wait! Jack? Brionald? You mean Princes Jack and Brionald of the Tureen kingdom?!” Soarin stage whispered.

 

“Yeah! Pride is Jack, Greed is Brionald, Lust is Daniel, Gluttony is Asher, Sloth is Hercules, Wrath is Eron, Envy is Aaron ,and Satan is me, Magnar. We're all younger brothers of the late King Einar. Luna is our niece. We use to have the nine of us, including Plague, which is Einar. All nine of us would help around with protecting people, and lending a bloody hand. One of us was destined to take on all the castle and its paperwork, so Einar sacrificed himself to take on that role. He didn't mind, but he still worried about our safety, so we protect him in the shadows, and he protects us politically. Tureen’s royal assassins were operated by us behind the scenes.” admitted Magnar.

 

“We all retired from operating in the Inferno board pretty early for our age, but our niece was about to be sold by her maternal uncle, Sky!” added Eron. 

 

“Guys, we're off topic! Luna's not getting out anytime soon with us talking about our regal brotherhood.” Hercules said. Everyone nodded and changed their conversation subject to ‘how they can free Luna’. Suddenly, Asher remembered that Tiger was trained to always know where his master was. Commanding Tiger to search the windows, he stopped on top of one of the third floor cells. Activating their aerial magic, they found Luna on the ground still coughing up blood, and had a fresh deep cut on her left thigh. Laid in a puddle of her own blood, she remained motionless in a ball. Tiger cried, and Luna flinched. Uncurling herself, Luna’s face covered by her hair slowly pushed herself up and slide across the dusty floor in her ragged jail uniform, it was torn up and looked like it could fall apart. Pulling herself up from the ground, it seemed to take a lot of effort to just stand up. Opening as far as the window could, a small crack, the wind blew her hair away. Underneath cut bloody skin crusted, and Luna frantically began to cover it up. Tears streamed down her face, and she winced, the salty tears stinging her wounds. Shaking her head, she pointed her index finger out. No one understood what she meant, repeating the motion, we still didn't get it. Left with no choice, she spoke with a raspy voice from all her crying, and blood caught in her throat.  
“Go! I'm fine, I've got a week here. Leave me! I can't risk getting anyone else in trouble because of me!” Luna directed to her eight uncles, then she looked at Soarin. “That includes you. Leave! I'll only get you in trouble, and me in even bigger trouble! It's a bad result for all sides!” The volume of her voice was so soft, it could of been a whisper. Tiger was the perfect size to fit in the crack between the window, and escaped in to comfort his master. Snuggling his feathery head under her chin, he cooed. Luna stroke his head and sent him outside too.

 

“Don't come back, I don't need more to worry about. Help me take care of each other.” Quietly closing the window shut, she hobbled back to her puddle of blood and curled up in a ball. Disobeying her wish, Asher cast an invisibility spell, so they may watch over her. An hour later, a guard came in with a whip. Shouting, and randomly whipping her body, he was craving for some deafening screams, but she didn't satisfy him. Ticked off, he yanked on her hair and pulled her to his eye level, she was a millimetre from the floor, but she didn't move. Grabbing out his pocketknife, he twisted her around looking for a perfect spot to create a scar, her back. Dropping her to the ground, he lifted up her shirt and slashed a giant ‘x’ across her back. Luna bite her lip till it bled to stop herself from screaming in agony, but couldn't stop the tears from running. Satisfied with her tears for now, the guard slammed the door closed and left her once again bleeding into a puddle around her body. 

 

Night soon covered the skies, and day laid down to rest. All eleven of them stayed with her till she was going to eat, but she never received anything, but three deep gashes a day. Five total gashes cut across her thighs, back, and arms, sat on her skin like it had just been cut.

 

“Hey boy, Soarin, who is that guard? Can I beat him up?” whispered Eron. Soarin slowly shook his head left to right.

 

“I don't know. He doesn't belong to this castle, and that uniform isn't ours. He's very likely to be one of Sky’s personal guards, including all the security marching around the royal grounds. None of these people belong to Verlack. Even if I want you to hurt him, I don't hold any authority over him.” Soarin held his hands so tight in fists that he began to bleed a bit, then it reminded Daniel that his niece could communicate through exposed blood. Daniel quickly took one of Aaron’s arrows from his quiver and pricked his finger, closing his eyes he focused his thoughts to Luna's cell. ‘I hope they're okay.’ Everyone heard what she said in her mind to theirs. Daniel called her. ‘Luna! It's me, Uncle Daniel. Can we get you anything? Or at least tend to your wounds? They'll get infected, or you'll die of blood loss.’ A brief moment of silence answered them, peering through her barred window, she was making an effort to get to the window and stand. Opening the crack once more, she smiled like she could see them through the spell. ‘I see you guys stayed, ignoring my plead. The only thing you can get me is water, I still haven't completely recovered all of the blood I shed, with only this body, I need to regenerate to continue.’ Tears streamed down her eyes again, her face smudged with dirt and dust, her hair ruffled to a mess, her body and clothing bloody and wore down, every feature posed her as some poor person who couldn't afford anything, yet she smiles it all away, pushing the pain to the back of her heart and mind. Everyday, she filled herself full of water. Everyday, her hunger wore her down, bags grew under her eyes, her muscles barely making her anything more than skin and bones. It pained them the way she looked, bloody, messy, and her wounds cut open again and again every time they heal in the slightest. 

 

One more day to go, until Lunar's punishment is announced. News traveled around the castle like wildfire, and Soarin's squad was nowhere to be found. They would just drop in for meals, and disappear for the rest of the day. Rayna and Starlight wouldn't be surprised if he was mad at them for bringing Sky into the castle, and made him sit directly across from Soarin too! However, it's how it's supposed to be, some sacrifices are to be made to make this complete. Oh, how much they hoped Luna was okay. Sky volunteered to take care of security and the jail since he was taking advantage of their kindness. Just one more day to go, till this goes downhill. Outside Luna’s window, eleven invisible people floated in the air, watching her status. For six days and nights, Luna had laid curled up motionless, bleeding. She isolated herself, and only moved when water was brought to her. Today was like any other day, until night blanketed the sky with a starry pattern. The guard brought with him a guest. Luckily, Luna had left the window open. Eavesdropping on every word, the figure spoke.

 

“How's life Reaper? Or should I say Luna, my niece. A fair handsome Prince Lulani beaten till he was nothing more than a peasant! A reliable Lunar exposed till he was nothing more than an outlaw.” He cackled. “How foolish could you be? I was Goldsky! The one who ordered you to to murder the heirs to Verlack! The one who took the place you never deserved! If Angela hadn't disobeyed me, and protected you, I wouldn't have had to kill her. Now, she's resting nicely in Heaven with that incompetent king!” Luna began to scream with agony. 

 

“I don't care if you hurt me, but no one speaks badly of my parents!” cried Luna. Sky just smirked.

 

“Very convincing princess. You're on your knees with your hands behind your back, dirty and lowly. If you hadn't said that, I would have thought you had finally felt the burning of the poison in your arms, legs, and back wounds. I made it specially for you, mixed with all the deadliest poisons we could produce! If all else fails with the rotting in your body, you'll easily burn at the stake tomorrow.” pointed out Sky. The guard opened the door, and Sky turned to leave, but paused.

 

“Tureen doesn't need you anymore, they're under my gracious hands. Soon it's be under Prince Soarin and Princess Solterra’s control. Give up already, you'll only hurt yourself even more.” Luna shook in fury and sadness, rushing up onto her unstable wounded legs, she screamed a battle cry and ran after Sky. Hands were still tied to her back, there's nothing she can do. The guard punched her across the room, sent her flying and landing on the wall with her head. Crashing down to the ground with a loud thud, she began to hyperventilate. Click. A vein decorated the side of her face, the more anger she felt the darker the purple coloured. The poison had finally taken effect. Her breaths grew faster, till she blacked out in the dark corner of the room. Maniac laughter sounded the corridors, as Sky celebrated for his victory for the crown. Making his way back to the castle for bed, the one and only guard followed Sky out. Crystal was sent to the royal medical wing for medical supply, while the others tried to break into the building. Can Luna be saved? What else does our lovers have to face?


	15. Never Be like Him

Crystal was taking her sweet time, or she had ran into trouble along the way. Like being found out by the royal herbalist, Willow, or caught by Sky, or even Queen Rayna and King Starlight. Luna's pulse grew weak, her body turning paler than a ghost, cold as Verlack’s winter snow. She was barely grasping onto life. For some odd reason, Luna still managed to smile despite her life slipping through her fingers like sand. The cell door burst open with a bang. Crystal, Rayna, Starlight, Willow and her medical team stood at the doorway with supplies. Starlight ordered everyone to step away from Luna and move to the other corner diagonally across. Crystal, Willow, and the medics rushed to do their job. While Luna was being healed, Rayna and Starlight realized the lost eight princes were there. Aaron explained that Einar lied to everyone, so they could be new people with new roles to Tureen. As soon as he finished his briefing, Starlight and Rayna explained everything, Soarin wasn't too pleased.

 

“Eight lost princes, your kingdom will soon come back to your rein. We have the proof to expose Sky like you wanted. We need to return to the castle first.” explained Starlight. Luna was loaded in a stretcher. Her face twisted in pain, sweat drops streaming down the sides of her face, more tears threatened to fall. The medics could only change her back to her original clothing for now. Beneath her tank top and ripped pants, they could see the wounds cut open, all of them but her back. Running to the infirmary, they quickly unloaded the wounded, and began treating the minor problems first. The major problem at the present time was unknown and as a result of that, incurable. They started with disinfecting her wounds. It took about half an hour to get the bacteria completely cleaned out. Luna was bound the bed, but even those restraints were of no use. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, her canines seemed to grow sharper, her screams became deafening cries of a wild beast. Heartbroken, Soarin threw his body weight over her.

 

“Hold on Luna. Once this is all over, I'll never have you experience this amount of pain again.” soothed Soarin. Soarin, the only one who could actually beat Luna in strength, kept her stable and immovable. As the medics bandaged her clean wounds, Luna cried, grasping Soarin’s hand in response.

 

“I'm done with this torture. I can't continue the fight with life. I surrender. Leave me be!” Luna cracked. Her once impenetrable wall crumbled to dust leaving a fragile child exposed. This shocked everyone, including her uncles. Ever since she was sold she never once showed expression, especially crying without hiding her face! Luna always played the tough guy no matter how hard it was. The pain and aches bottled up inside was nothing but trash to her, she suffered more than her fair share of it in the world, but life seems to enjoy destroying her. Firing problems and sufferings her way, stuffing her bottle full until it explodes. Rayna and Starlight explained, for this was their fault.

 

“As some of those close to knows already. Luna specializes in blood magic. At first we didn't know anything, but the night she killed Phoenix Order. Luna had used her blood to inform us of Soarin’s safety. We hadn't questioned it ever since, but when Sky told us about the false rumour, we had to try and contact her without people. We too, knew about her hidden status, so as fellow rightful rulers of kingdoms, we extended our hand. We had planned everything from the start, from Luna coming back to being in a cell for a week, and expose Sky in the process. However, it had backfired on us. We didn't expect the part of Soarin swooping off her feet, but it added more reason to come back. We miscalculated what the opponent might do, so his guards took our security, harmed Luna severely and now she's fading in and out of life. Please forgive our insightful actions.” The royal couple bowed, and curtsied. Luna's eight uncles didn't know how to respond to the very sincere apology. Sheets ruffled behind them, Soarin’s chair groaned and fell to the floor. 

 

“Luna! No! You're healing, you're not stable enough to go around walking!” cried Soarin as he gripped her shoulders, preventing her from moving. She resisted the pressure and continued to try and stand. All the heads turned to the bed. Her face weary, eyes that could bore holes in your face, reflecting the strength and passion she had left. 

 

“No! If you apologize for your great planning, I'll have to apologize with my life. I make the decisions for what is going to happen to me, and I make the calls for the dangers I risk to face. Don't apologize when you didn't have to do this in the first place. This issue didn't concern you in the slightest, yet you offered to help and you apologize!?” Luna opened a crack in the window beside her bed, and spit out a mouthful of blood. She continues. “You all knew about my dark identity, and you all dared to stay by my side and continue to be nice to me. I should apologize for everything then! For my lies, my betrayal, my schemes, my selfishness, my murders, my very being being any where near you. My blood is compensation for the victims, but I have no regrets for their deaths. Tyrants and power hungry fools should always be in my path of death, life is a game of death, and death is the mastermind behind it all.” Luna’s eyes were unforgiving, her next victim was never to truly kill Soarin, but to lure out Goldsky, and end his power hungry mind once and for all. Grabbing Soarin's shirt by the chest with her other hand on her bandaged bicep, she lift him up till his toes barely touched the floor, she tossed him in Magnar’s direction. The top half of her body was all covered in bandages, from the bottom of the neck to her hip was white cloth wrapped around her like a long sleeve shirt. Grabbing her leather jacket, and whistled a high pitched cry, a hawk’s cry answered it.

 

“It's about time I finished my mission, and free from that crazy man. Magnar, restrain Soarin with any means possible without hurting him. Jack, Aaron, keep the king and queen in check. The rest of you, keep anyone in this room within this room. I'm off to finish that bastard's life.” commanded Luna. Eron sniffled.

 

“Like father like daughter, off to war.” Eron commented.

 

“Luna! No! Don't do this! You're barely even managing to walk, you'll talk all the energy you have left to just make it to his chambers.” pointed out Soarin as Magnar restrained him around his arms. Luna snapped her head in his direction, and smiled a evil smile, one that has a hint of mischief behind it.

 

“Who ever said I was walking? I have wings for a reason. As for my wounds, they should start to heal after six days at the most. Quit worrying about me, you. It's not your problem, and it doesn't affect you. I'm tough enough to survive the deadliest poisons, I think I can defeat a forty year old stick.” Luna smiled. What Soarin didn't know was that Sky was perfectly strong and healthy for his age. Luna knew this, but what choice does she have? Crouching on the windowsill, black feathers appeared and surfed the air, as she took flight. Scrunching her face in a bit of pain, her wounds bled a few dots through the thick bandage. The most painful one was the unnoticed, a freshly poisoned wound where Soarin's last attack left a scar, and Sky's new attack cut open once more. Beads of sweat covered her forehead, as she tried to ignore the pain. Ahead laid her target, talking to his personal guards and soldiers in the courtyard. Dismissing his troops, Sky watched as his security began to build the stake, and Luna watched from the roof of the building close by. Sky was unarmed, alone, unattended, and surprisingly too perfectly open. Luna flew from roof to roof, swirling in closer and closer to the centre for better views of the defensive territories and weak points. Squatting on an incline, her face squinted a bit, her body was getting into battle with the new poison with side effects of pain and a bit of blood loss. Avoiding to do any crazy stunts that might put a strain on her body and wounds, Luna took the more direct plan of attack. This is another battle for authority, between a commoner and the king. Gliding down from the roof, Luna noisily set her bow and arrows down on the grass, notify her presence. Sky turned his head in her direction, smiling a gentle smile. Using his specialty, teleportation, they appeared in a vast open dead plain. Sky's father use to tell him, his specialty was nothing more than a coward's specialty, running away from the fight to save his butt, fitting for a lazy duke like him. A few sharp earth here and there, mountains in the far off distance, and Sky’s army right in front of Luna’s eyes. Soaring till the air grew too thin to even exist, she saw Verlack’s lush trees and the tip of the castle’s top on the horizon. She couldn't risk to bring them here to fight with her, even if it was numbered one to ten million. Even if she needed help her communication would be faint, no matter if it's the strongest with kin. With strangers, it must have both sides blood expose. With kin, exposed blood is not necessary. One, considered family to the wielder can simply use the exposed blood of only one. Returning to earth, Sky mocked her lack of power.

 

“The great Princess Luna, wielder of the legendary sword ‘Despair’, can't even summon its powerful armour. Yet, she still wants to fight an inevitable battle for the throne? Destroying Tureen on the spot would be a better punishment than her rein!” His soldiers chuckled. It was true, Luna had Despair by her side her entire life without her parents, and yet she can't even tap into the swords true potential. 

 

“Luna, let me give you a bit of advice, even though it won't help, but in order to access the black armour you need a sacrifice and a contract to lure the sword to fight with you. Of course, that's never going to happen. That sword followed your father since birth, and trusted him since birth. You want to know something? He's born a knight, a gifted, intelligent, talented knight. As for you, you're merely a replica, a fraud, a failure, you can never be like him. Nothing like him in the least.” Luna shook, trying to maintain her cool like her father would. She took it hard, she knew from the start she could never be like her father. He was fair, intelligent, strategic, kind, protective, and most of all… perfect. Nothing to the likes of her, no matter how much she looked up to him. King Solanite and Duke Burtania, her grandfathers, believed her specialty was nothing more than support in the army, nothing to fit the role of the ruler of Tureen. At least Angela had the specialty of making anything into a deadly weapon, and Einar could bend any weapon to his will. They worked hand in hand, perfectly. Luna trained and trained in battle till her body couldn't go on, but she couldn't stop to rest if she wanted to one day be able to overcome her parent’s legacy. Sadness, jealousy, power, anger, and greed clouded her strategic mind that she trained so hard to get. Thousands of failed and three successful chess games against her father went down the drain. Charging in like a foolish bull, her enemy gave her a club to the head with his fist, and a cloth with the scent of smoke. Reacting because of the smoky stench, the untreated poison in her system from her hip burned in pain. Luna’s three successful and hundreds of failed spars with her father since age five went down the drain too. Barely staying conscious with her stamina, gained through four times outrunning her father’s horse on foot and dozens of failed attempts. Her body was beyond its limit, exhausted, shutting down, blacking out. Everything she worked for, flushed down the toilet because she was weak from the start. Luna was giving up, how many more failed attempts must she face before she can succeed her goal? How many more victims till the world is rid of the force that killed her family? How many more tears must she shed before happiness finds her? And just how many more people will betray her and leave her behind till life is satisfied? Sky grabbed her sword by his foot, both hands on the handle, the blade right on top of the back of Luna’s neck, her face asleep on its side bruised and beaten unconscious, a coating of blood from the top of her head painted her forehead. Raising the blade, he began to plunged the sword into her neck. Klinck! ‘Hope’ shielded her neck, Soarin on the defensive pushed Sky away. An uproar of battle cries sounded the plains. Hundred thousand soldiers marched, and stopped at attention. Sky was mesmerized by the numbers, that he forgot that Soarin was there. Shaking Luna’s bandaged body by the hip, he cried.

 

“Luna, we're here now to support you. Wake up. Luna, wake up!” Soarin retreated his hand, and crimson red covered his hand, but disappeared as it steamed up. Untreated poison. Swiftly grabbing ‘Despair’ he placed it by her hand beside her face. A strand of her bangs covered her closed eyes, smiling at her resting face he tucked it behind her ear. Dawn began to break behind the mountains, glaring at Verlack’s eyes. Soarin looked straight at it, serious. His eyes reflected the sunlight, a gentle breeze caressed his bangs. His soldiers unfazed by the light, No Med Live among their rank fighting again for the true ruler back on their throne. 

 

“Blade of Hope, heed my call, bless upon me your divine armour of white and gold, so that I may protect!” Soarin called. Glowing brighter than the hiding sun, a white and gold knight with matching wings frightened the opposing troops. Sebastian, Crystal, Rayna, and Starlight sat on horseback in the front lines beaming at their grown up prince, but glanced at the still body of Luna and grew serious. The war seventeen years ago between Verlack and Tureen had restarted once more.


	16. Awakening

War broke out, bodies littered the ground, blood watered the parched earth, bloody weapons dipped over and over into pots of blood, or drop useless to the dead wielder. Luna laid oblivious to the situation, going through a terrible nightmare.

 

Pitch black surrounded her faintly glowing body. Walking straight ahead with no difference, no path, nothing. Echoing heals that didn't belong to Luna sounded in front of her, walking closer and closer. A doorway of light glowed, showing light through the tunnel. Luna shielded her eyes from the bright light, but charged at it in hopes of finding an exit. A bedroom with creamy yellow walls had shields, swords, bows and arrows covering parts of the walls. A balcony led to a breathtaking view of the cities below. A king’s bed made of a dark chestnut wood, and draped in crimson red covers. This was her old room, a very masculine atmosphere. A voice cried behind the closed black door.

 

“Master Lulani! It's time to get breakfast!” That sounded like… Valeriy. Valeriy, my personal maid. I scanned my room, I couldn't find the child version me. The door opened, and went right through me. These were my old memories. 

 

“Prince Lulani?!” She raced down the corridors, “Has anyone seen the prince?” I followed after her. She asked everyone, mom, dad, Michelle, Andy, and raced from room to room. Finally finding me in the archery field, she called out to me. Accidentally, she was standing right beside the target I was aiming at. Whoosh! Bullseye. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. Just as she was about to yell at me for my actions, she realized about my eyes. My eyes, concentration to the max, serious, intense till they could bore holes through people’s faces. Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Three arrows cutting through the last, all bullseyes on the same spot. Glancing at my success, she smiled a gentle smile. I snapped out of my state of battle, at the sight of her smile. I remember this day, I was four years old, when I surpassed even the sharpest archery masters. Dad’s clapping sounded, he leaned against the archway to the archery field.

 

“Good job Luna. All you need left to be knighted is the sword. You'll probably be the youngest knight in history! You're growing too fast for this father, so manly too! Might as well call you, Lunar! Luna, I know you want to improve fast, and surpass me and your mother’s legacies, but you don't need to take it so fast, just take it the way and speed Luna can keep up.” I gave him a serious, sad look. I nodded. Wrapping his arm around my neck, he knuckled my shaggy hair. Smiling, laughing. I just realized how childish, outgoing, simple-minded, and happy I use to be. Pitch darkness returned, and I stood alone. Another glowing tunnel way opened. Charging in, I landed in the castle courtyard. Now I was four and a half years old, swing the sword at father. This was the most memorable spar I ever fought! I was pretty beaten up, and father, not a scratch. He had blocked every single one of my attacks, and manage a blow every time. Father hadn't moved from his position since the beginning of the battle, and I was panting from exhaustion. Suddenly, he gave me the best opportunity I will never forget. Father had let his guard down in the midst of battle, offering me to surrender and try another time, I was dead serious. Everyone in the castle would know that when my eyes reflect nothing, I'm serious to the core. Using this to my advantage, I acted as if I would agree, and struck at the last second. I dropped my sword, and walked to him to hand shake on the agreement, but I grabbed ‘Despair’ instead. Cutting a minor cut with the blade of his sword, I rubbed my blood down the sword, putting it under my control, and away from his. My original sword had been already under my control the beginning of the spar, so leaving it on the ground would do nothing to his advantage. Stomping on the tip of the handle of my sword, it somersaulted over me, in front of my face, so I snatched it. I was self taught how to fight with two swords, so I got into battle stance and charged. The spar ended with my two blade forming an ‘x’ by father's neck. Everyone was surprise, they knew I had outran Genevieve, my father's white and grey haired mare, beat my father in chess, sharpened my senses beyond father’s, and now successfully winning my spar with him. I had put all those skills together and had the best outcome. Everyone cheered, my parents beamed with pride, and many started to talk about when they should start planning my knighting ceremony. A ghost version of father appeared beside me. I nearly screamed when I turned my head towards him.

 

“Luna, do you remember this time?” Softly he spoke, smiling a bright gentle smile like Soarin’s. I turned back to the scene.

 

“Yeah. They were great times, before everything crumbled.” Darkness once more returned when the memory concluded, but this time there were pictures of different times, failures and successes. Creating a hallway of my life in a tunnel. Leading me through the tunnel, he said nothing. Till we arrived at a photo when war broke out, and lost Tureen to Nova. Sparing our lives in trade for service of all kinds, mostly from me. 

 

“You know I what I regret the most that day?”asked Einar, as we both stared at the picture. 

 

“No, what?”

 

“Dying. I regret not dying that day. I failed as their king and kept on living a lie.” My eyes watered.

 

“I do too. I think that everyday. How I couldn't have been stronger and been there to help you, how I couldn't have been perfect like you, how I was the reason mom was killed, how I followed every order I’m given, how I failed to even retrieve the throne when I had the chance, how I forgot everything I worked so hard for once I let emotions cloud my mind, and how I failed to even stay by my comrade’s sides.” I choked back tears, Father looked at me with sad eyes.

 

“I'm so sorry Luna, I so sorry.” I shook my head. “Do you remember what I said before in that first memory?” I wiped my tears with my palm.

 

“Yeah, I should move at my own speed and comfortable way.” I sniffed. He nodded.

 

“Do you remember what you did to Despair to gain control of it, and away from my control?” My eyes grew wide. I finally realized how I can form a contract with Despair. I turned to thank my father, but he began to fade away into sparkles. I trembled, shaking my lowered head.

 

“Father, wait! Wait, Father!”

 

“Luna, your mother and I will always look after you no matter where you are. Go become our next legacy, the best knight in the world and history. Go protect those who matter to you. Send my regards to my brothers, thank you for taking care of Luna.” I screamed, the floor disappeared and I swirled into darkness.

 

Luna’s fingers twitched. Shifting her hand to Despair’s handle, she prompted it up, and used it as support to get up. Soarin and Sky stopped their swordfight, frozen.

 

“H-h-how is she still alive?! She should be dead!” stuttered Sky. Luna walked half steps, waddling about like a zombie. Luna giggled, growing into chuckles, and into full out maniac laughter. Cackling, with her body leaning back, one hand on her hip and the other on the tip of Despair’s handle. Her eyes glowed an eerie red, her smile was crooked, and her bangs covered her right eye.

 

“Uncle Sky, are you stupid? Don't you know why my code name is ‘The Black Reaper’? I'm the dead, the walking dead. I merely returned from a break, in hell.” He staggered back, as his remaining soldiers shivered, so did our soldiers. No Med Live just smirked.

 

“Looks like our princess is serious now! They're all dead! Go get them, Luna!” I yanked Despair out of the ground, cutting my thumb, a drop of liquid red began to disperse on my skin. Placing the sword parallel in front of me, I wiped my blood down the blade. Chanting, my oath.

 

“Sword of the demons, Despair. I summon you. I hereby form a contract between us, I offer my blood as proof. Bestow upon me, your demonic armour!” A black cloud surrounded the sword, and absorbed into the sheath, marking my own special design. Vines of black without thorns branched off everywhere on the silver background sheath. 

 

“Blade of Despair, heed my call, curse upon me your demonic armour of black and red, so that I may destroy!” Black sheets of metal suddenly appeared on my body out of a black mist, a red werewolf three clawed scratch created a ‘j’ on the right side of my chest plate mirrored on my left side. A shiny full-on helmet with three red feathers on the very top formed on my head. Sky grew fearful, trembling, staggering back. Some of his cowardly soldiers left their commander on the battlefield to fend for himself. Power coursed through my veins, my black wings faded into red to the tip of every feather. Sky acted tough, and began charging. Rushing past him, I rushed into his blanket of flesh, armour and weaponry made by Tureen’s blacksmiths. Each soldier had received at least one cut on one of their limbs, as I expected, the most basic battle training techniques, and a few minor combinations drilled into their heads. Row after row, they fell to their knees, begging to spare their lives. Others who experienced nothing copied to save their own necks. I only needed to make through the first two rows of twenties. Every soldier retreated, with their tails between their legs. I marched back to Sky, my armour splattered with bursts of blood from limbs. Armours clicked at every step, intimidating the enemy more and more at every step. I paused. Lifting up the tip of Despair’s blade. I aimed it at Sky’s head.

 

“Surrender Tureen’s crown back to me, or else this will be your final resting place. I will not hesitate like I did the night you murdered Queen Angela!” My words were muffled a bit by my helmet, but they got across clearly.

 

“Hah! As if. Even if you kill me, Princess Solterra will be the kingdom’s heir. She will know nothing about my death, only the fact that you killed me.” threatened Sky. I sighed a heavy sigh, lowering my sword in the process. 

 

“Uncle, you had your chance. Do you remember the night when I found a recording device on your sleeve? It belonged to your ‘oblivious’ daughter, Princess Solterra. She knows everything now, from what you did to my mother, her mother, Duchess Corona, and me. We already struck a deal, she returns back to her rightful position, and I return to mine. To be perfectly honest, you're the one who Tureen has no need for any longer. You had no choice in the beginning, just a mere decision between life and death. Your answer was to my liking.” Without hesitation, I sprinted towards Sky and sliced a wound deep enough to not damage major organs, but deep enough to lose a lot of blood. Clamping his hands to the wound just below his rib cage, Sky collapsed onto his knees. Silvery mist blew away from my body like the armour turned to dust, and blew off into the wind. I reappeared back in my white bandage shirt, tainted with my own blood, my leather jacket, ripped pants, sneakers, and black leather fingerless gloves. Pointing the sword tip right in the middle of his eyes, he crossed his eyes in attempt to see the sword.

 

“I will take this as a victory to take back my crown. I swear under the crown, Sky Gold, you are hereby stripped of your position and sent to rot in the depths of my dungeons.” A few No Med Live men walked over to Sky, and tied up his hands behind his back, bandaged up his wound, and led him away by the shoulder. I smiled, as I subconsciously fall backwards. Blackness took the edges of my sight, as a gold and white figure took the remaining spots I could see through. Strong arms caught my head, and neck. An angel has appeared before me, my angel, my Soarin. 

 

Luna’s eyelids slowly closed. Soarin had tucked his arm under her neck, and the other prompted across her torso to keep her partly sitting. Luna's head fell against Soarin's chest, as he carried her to Rarity, bridal style. She must've been exhausted from the poison, the magic depletion, and the excitement. In trade for the demonic and divine armour of Despair and Hope, wielders must make up for it by conceding their magical power. Cheers erupted from throughout the battle field. Sebastian took Luna in his arms, as Soarin leaped onto Rarity’s back. Leaning to the side to pick Luna back up, Soarin placed her in front of him. Luna was on her side, between his arms which held the reins. Everyone used their own means to get back to the Star castle. The townspeople greeted their family back from a successful war, no deaths. The royal family thanked the soldiers, and returned to the castle with the 200 No Med Live assassins behind them. The moment Rarity stepped onto castle grounds, Soarin's wings appeared. Taking flight in a hurry, Soarin flew off to Luna’s room. Luna never locked her window, so he opened it and placed her on her bed. Scurrying to the door, he caught a maid about to do the laundry. 

 

“Carmine, bring me a rag and a basin of cold water. Hurry!” ordered Soarin. Glancing at Luna, he furrowed his brow. She lay on her bed, sweating like she was in a desert. Her face twisted in pain, her hands clenching and releasing as if she was blindly looking for support. Soarin promised her that she wouldn't have to feel this pain anymore after the war was done, but he was no help. She still suffered from the poison, spreading every second that passed. All he could do was repeat what he remember the medics doing. How he wished he had noticed earlier during the family reunions in town, Luna had been sweating, and breathing through her mouth in an abnormally fast tempo. Carmine soon returned with what he ordered, and excused herself to other duties. Cautiously walking to the bedside table, Soarin carried the basin of water, careful not to spill any of it. He placed a cool, wet rag on her forehead, removed the bandage to disinfect the hip wound, and replacing it once more. Hoping for Luna’s recovery, and that he saved her on time, he took her cold, limp hand in his. Rubbing her hand with his thumb subconsciously, Soarin stared at her face for signs of recovery. 

 

“Luna, please forgive my lies. I can’t stop the pain you're going to have to feel. Just don't leave me behind, I beg of you.” Lifting her hand till it touched his lips, he continued looking at her.

 

A quiet knock sounded the room, then a muffled voice spoke.

 

“Prince Soarin are you in there? It's Crystal.” Silence returned her call, so she opened a crack big enough to allow her head to peer in. The sight she found was just too cute. Soarin fell asleep with his head on Luna's bed while holding her hand, as Luna lay motionless with a folded rag placed on her forehead.

 

“Crystal! Where are you? Did you find Soarin and Luna yet? If you don't hurry, the banquet will start without them.” called Jack as he and his seven brothers slowly approached Luna's open door. Arriving at the doorway within the minute, their eyes landed on the bed, where the lovebirds slept. They all looked joyous at first, but quickly frowned upon the scene. Leading Crystal away, they seemed to be in deep thought the entire way to the castle gardens, where the banquet will be held.

 

Luna's chamber door squeaked open as if a ghost had opened it: no one was in the doorway. Soarin stood up as his hand slowly slipped away from Luna's grasp. When he was face to face with Magnar, Soarin jumped back a bit in response. Soarin was pulled back to the ground by Luna's hand. Firmly grasping his hand, so they wouldn't disconnect, Luna's hand tightly held on.

 

“Luna it's ok, I'm just letting my hand take a breather.” Replacing his hand as soon as the tip of his fingernail left her hand, he rubbed her hand with his thumb. Calming down, Luna's hand fell limp.

 

“We brought food from the banquet, you should probably eat if you want to stay awake when Luna awakens.” said Hercules. Soarin used his free hand to eat a bit. Silence fell, and no one spoke a word, and no one left their eyes from Luna. Eron soon broke the dense air.

 

“Soarin, just what kind of feelings do you hold to our heir? No normal person would stay here holding her hand till she awakens. We, as uncles of Luna have an idea of what kind of feelings you hold, but we need you to confirm it yourself.” Eron’s eyes glared at Soarin, demanding an answer. Soarin's eyes never left Luna's face, but replied.

 

“Love, I hold romantic feelings toward your heir to the Tureen throne. These feelings grew for her over the course of the two months while she was healing. I finally acknowledged my feelings when I realized she was going to leave me behind. I could have just tricked myself, and let her go but I couldn't. My feelings were sincere. It still remains after four years, I couldn't forget her no matter what I did.” This time Brionald asked for answers.

 

“Does she feel the same way? Does she even know how you feel?”

 

“Yes, I told her that I love her, but she never really gave me a real response. All she did was nod, so I don't know if it was part of her plan to return to the castle, or if it was sincere. Either way, I'm still in love with her with all my heart.” Asher looked at Daniel.

 

“Hey Daniel, when is the next full moon?” Daniel thought for a moment.

 

“It should be around two days from tonight.”

 

“Asher, why would you ask that?” questioned Soarin. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don't you know the secret to the Midnight family?” Soarin shook his head. “The Midnight family has the ability to heal under the moonlight, that's why our skin tends to glow a beautiful ivory colour. Einar named Luna after the moon for that very reason. She is the moon of the Midnight family, foretold to be the one true heir to the kingdom’s throne, and the sworn protector of the land.” Silence fell for a few more minutes, before it was time for Soarin to break it.

 

“What was the point of asking me those questions in the first place? It's not like you guys already have no idea about my feelings towards her.”

 

“Yes, it's true that we had a general idea about your feelings, but you know how Luna's past went. People betrayed her, left her behind, loved her for the sake of gaining something she possessed, and blaming things on her without knowing the reason she did what she did. As uncles of her, merely a child, we try to protect her from receiving more pain than she deserves within a lifetime. Just like how you would want to protect her from pain as well.” answered Magnar. The navy blanket and the stars danced within a circle across the sky, summoning the bright ball of light from behind the horizon.

 

Horse cries, trampling hooves, and a distant sounding horn awoke Soarin and the Midnight brothers. 

 

“Duchess Solterra of the Tureen kingdom has arrived.” A curvy girl with dirty blonde curls, green jade eyes, in a flowing baby blue dress glided across the grass as she prepared to enter the castle doors. Luna stirred, eyes clenched closed for a second and opened slowly, eyes gleamed with replenished energy and life. The sheets ruffled, directing the nine men's head in her direction from the open window. Without a care in the world, Luna took off her leather jacket, with her back against the men, she started to strip off the bandages from her arms, but stopped. Turning in their direction, her eyes seemed to give a sign. Her eight uncles just leaped out the window, onto the tree and down the trunk. Soarin just stared into her captivating eyes, oblivious to the look. A hiss caught his attention. Aaron was about to jump down the tree, but hissed at him to get out of her room.

 

“She's about to strip off her bandages.” Soarin still stood oblivious to the situation. Aaron pointed his index in Luna's direction and slowly mouthed out, “Changing. Bare. Skin.” Finally it caught Soarin's attention. He slightly blushed, it's not like he hadn't seen her bare skin before, but best to leave it as it is. However, Luna didn't seem to mind.

 

“It's ok Uncle Aaron, Soarin's already seen me half naked before. It's kind of like this situation when I was changing.” Her face was neutral, and her voice was monotone. Aaron's jaw could've dropped to the ground, as for the other uncles, they overheard everything. That comment seemed to have lit a fire in their eyes. Soarin slowly backed away from the window as he sweatdropped, bad choice. The fire grew higher, and the air grew heavier. 

 

“Luna! Why'd you say that, they're going to get the wrong idea!” Soarin turned his head ninety degrees to face Luna, yet another bad choice. She had just finished taking off all the bandages from her body and was half bare. A scary whisper came from the tree. 

 

“Soarin, what did you do to our precious Luna? Why were you able to see her half bare?” Each uncle crouched on a branch of their own, smiling evilly, as if threatening to kill him. Luna had just finished putting on her white tank top and leather jacket, when her eight uncles seemed ready to pounce. Grabbing his hand, and kissing him on the cheek, Soarin blushed a bright pink. Her uncle’s fire raged.

 

“Didn't he tell you already? I'm his girlfriend since the night No Med Live partied till you all passed out drunk. It's pretty normal don't you think? For a loving couple to see a bit too much skin compared to others?” One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight wide mouths hit the ground. They all eyed Soarin, tears building in their sockets.

 

“Is this true Soarin? Does our little fallen angel accept your loving feelings?” He had to sweatdrop, and look away, scratching his chin. Nodding slowly, the Midnight Star couple was attacked by forty year old men hugging them.

 

“Einar and Angela would be so happy right now!”wailed Daniel. A loud bang interrupted the happy moment. At the doorway stood the curvy blonde woman, crying. Everyone spend apart from the group hug, as they eyed her cautiously. Luna spread her arms wide, smiling, and the woman ran into them.

 

“Oh cousin! I'm so happy for you! Even as you live a terrible life my father caused you to live, you found a light! It's going to be great to have you back on the throne!” Pushing herself till her arms were fully extended with her hands on Luna's shoulders, the woman continued. “We might have had a rough start, and an awkward dance at my party, but I'm so happy you decided to include me in your plan to clarify my father's lies, and crimes.” Everyone, but Luna eyed the rather cute woman suspiciously. Luna seemed to have caught the tense atmosphere, and decided to clarify enemies from allies.

 

“Soarin, Uncles, this is my cousin, Princess Solterra. Her hair is rumoured to be from the sunlight, and her eyes are gifts from the earth. She's a beauty from the sun and earth.” Solterra playfully flicked her fingers down Luna's arm.

 

“Oh stop, Luna! You're too kind to me! Plus, it's now Duchess Solterra. I'm just born with gold hair from my father, and my eyes from my mother. You've got more beautiful features than me! It be no surprise if men started to fawn over you once they know your gender! From your smooth skin, glossy lips, silky black hair, fit body, to your captivating eyes! Fit to be the beautiful moon of the Midnights.” Soarin worriedly eyed Luna, Solterra caught notice. “Oh, not that Prince Soarin won't be just perfect for you!” Luna noticed his worry, but did nothing to assure him.

 

“Oh? The people know already?” Luna sounded surprised.

 

“Mmhmm. The people know what my father did, since he was seen last night being escorted to the dungeons. I explained everything, from what happened to you and my uncle-in-laws to what my father's crimes were. That's why I need you to return right now with me to Tureen! The people are waiting for you!” Solterra practically ran right out the room, dragging Luna behind her, grabbing Despair and Heaven’s Aim in the process. It took the nine men a minute to piece together what had just happened in front of their eyes before they started running after the two ladies. Magnificently, Solterra had gotten Luna to change into her Tureen royal wear the minute they were away. A white dress shirt, a red shiny tie, a two-buttoned silvery vest, a black half coat with gold mop like things on each shoulder, black dress pants with a chain dangling from the front connecting to the back, shined black dress shoes, and a red triangle from the handkerchief in her left breast pocket. Her hair was gelled back, with the uniform, Luna gave off a commanding and rebellious aura, just like the portrait of the four year old Luna. Dawn was surprisingly cleaned and groomed to fit Luna's image. The amount of time Solterra took to make this image seemed impossible. Luna still looked like a prince more than a princess. Solterra seemed to have read their minds. 

 

“Luna had always posed as Prince Lulani since birth for other kingdoms, for the safety of the young heir. Other nobles from distant kingdoms will be there tonight to greet our ‘prince’ back to the throne. If they were to find out he is actually a she, they may attack her and threaten her to marry him for the throne. Tureen has the best defence in the world, and enemies will use us to go to war. Our own people all know of the royal heir’s secret, but others don't, so we take the precaution to keep the secret.” They all nodded understandingly. Jack finally noticed a note Solterra explained.

 

“Wait! Would that mean, Verlack will be one of the guests to go celebrate with our townspeople?” Solterra nodded, and Soarin beamed. He was finally able to visit the Midnight castle, that is under Luna's reign. In a flash, Solterra was on her horse racing away with Dawn and Luna following behind with the nine men in their dust. Scampering to get to their horses, they raced after them. Brionald called in to the shadows for No Med Live, they overheard everything, they were finally able to return home.


	17. Coronation

Below the marble balcony, a blanket of people covered the courtyard, as a steady stream continued to file in through the white rose intertwined archway. I stood leaning in the shadows of a watchtower pillar, the winds ruffled through my hair. Closing my eyes, how I missed this familiar scene, and scent of the greenery. The crowds began to hush, Duchess Solterra began to emerge on the balcony.

 

“Citizens of Tureen, and nobles from distant kingdoms, I welcome you! Many have heard of the rumour, I will confirm the truth. It is true, our beloved Prince Lulani is alive and well. All of us have heard of the devastating news about our fair Queen Angela, brave King Einar, and kind Duchess Corona’s passing, the nefarious actions of my rebellious father, Duke Sky, and the corrupt Prince Nova. A miracle has appeared before us, a survivor has arrived from the rumble, our strong, agile, quick-witted, resourceful, and handsome Prince Lulani! Let us be bathed in his radiance, and attend his long delayed coronation, entrusting this fair kingdom into his secure hands! Welcome, Prince Lulani!” At the announcement of my name, I realized I wasn't in the palace, nor where I was supposed to be. Shrugging it off like I would for anything, guards began reporting to Solterra about my disappearance. Spreading my wings, I took off, flying up as high as the oxygen allowed, and standing thousands of feet above the crowd. Some of my shed feathers revealed my position, and people, one after another, began to look up, pointing in my direction. Closing my eyes, stopping my constant wing beats, I let gravity take me to earth. My body arched, my head the closest thing to the ground. Screams from the crowd sounded the air, my people just smiled. It's my signature entrance. A meter above the tallest head, my wings subconsciously beat a single swirl of wind, as I glided around the crowd, and up to meet Solterra. Hovering a second above the balcony railing, I slowly landed on the banister. The crowd’s shouts erupted the moment the tip of my shoe made contact with the balcony. Waving my hand, and scanning around the faces of my future subjects, and possible allies. Fireworks of all colours sounded the skies, followed with a light lunch of sandwiches, teas of all kinds, and small strawberry shortcakes. Allied dukes and kings from my father's time, and their children talked with me about the events we've missed, the irresponsible commands of my uncle, and my true identity in a dark world of hell. Their eyes grew into saucers, but reverted back with smiles and chuckles. Duke Patertn of Yakmovok clapped me on my shoulder.

 

“As expected of my ruffian childhood friend, we should of known. I would like to personally thank you for taking out those tyrants, and power hungry fools.” thanked Patertn. I shook my head from side to side.

 

“A sin is still a sin to a god.” Suddenly, Princess Allura of Spacltera remembered something, bringing in our heads in a huddle.

 

“So, Lunar. When are you planning to find a groom? You're already twenty-three, not as young as you might think you are.” whispered Allura. Patertn and the other nobility nodded their heads, I slightly rolled my eyes. 

 

“It's not too easy to just expose my sex, I need a reason to do it, if not it'll sound quite awkward.” They all nodded their heads with their eyes closed, deep in thought. Standing back up straight, we all headed back into the castle to the throne room for the ceremony.

 

Rows of chairs filled the room like a wedding was taking place, several of the chairs were already filled, and it seems like the crowds were beginning to file in. Dismissing myself from the group, I went to meet Valeriy in a changing room. The minute I close the door behind me, Valeriy pulled me away from the door to clean my uniform from specks of visible dust, and fix my messed up hair. Every little speck of dust had to be invisible to her eye, and every little stray strand of gel-crusted hair had to be stuck back in place. Once I was done, she gave me one last scan, and smiled.

 

“How my little master has grown up, and finally taking his rightful position. Einar and Angela would be so proud, if only they could see this.” I smiled, and clamped one of her shoulders.

 

“Thank you Valeriy, I think they would be too.” Horns sounded as my signal. A flowing red cape flapped behind me, my shoes sounded at every step. My steps were full of pride and authority. My strides were swift and wide. The guards bowed slightly in my presence before pulling open the double doors, with their heads still facing the ground. Walking through without a second glance back, I began my path to my new life. Soarin and his parents with his advisors stood in the front row, and my eight uncles on the other side. Walking past them without eye contact, I took every step to the top where Solterra stood, holding the symbol of my reign.

 

A single thought ran through Soarin's mind: What is our relationship going to be like if I don't make this official? She'll have no time for me, I personally have the exact same schedule. I need to do something to save my dream-come-true! 

 

I practically flew up the red carpeted stairs, and arrived in front of the throne in almost no time at all. Kneeling on one knee, Solterra placed the crown upon my head with a smile, a crescent moon stone in the middle of my forehead with metal intertwining around my head with jewels in the shape of stars at every intersection. Slowly standing up with a new weight placed on my head, I felt the heaviness of the responsibilities I must hold, grabbing the crystal handle staff, the ceremony concluded. I stared at the Tureen flag screwed into the beams above the pillars along with its allied kingdom’s flags, a Phoenix bird and a wolf on either sides of a full moon in the centre of the black flag, and Despair stabbed through the full moon. Jerking my eyes away from the flag, avoiding a searing pain in my head, I looked down below the stairs. I'm officially where I belong, in control of my affairs, away from disturbing an other kingdom, and awakened to my crowned potential. If he truly wants to do whatever, I'll follow and respect his decisions. No fights. 

 

“Prince Lulani, I want to talk to you.” called Soarin. His yellow-gold cape flapping him, as he hurried to strode to me with tightly clamped fist. I turned for a second, and continued on my way. Princess Allura, Duke Patertn, and my other childhood playmates crowded around me, while trying to keep with my pace. I quickened every few steps, soon, sharply turned a corner. Misleading a trailing Soarin the wrong way, I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding in the entire time.

 

“Lunar! What's that for? Pretty rude for a prince of your status!” barked Allura. I looked away, troubled.

 

“Tell us what's wrong. We don't stay by your side because we're doing this for your late father, we're here because we want to help. It's the least we could do with all the help you've given us.” urged King Toypalis of the Dretvelock kingdom. My cheeks were slightly tinted with pink, but revealed nothing in the shadows of the corner. I sighed, it would later be exposed sooner or later.

 

“You all remember Prince Soarin of Verlack? Correct? That other kid who you guys thought was going to be too childish to rule a kingdom?” They nodded, “Well, Soarin's been the one taking care of me for the time No Med Live was healing. He fell in love with me for some time, and I only returned those feelings a little while ago. He's probably held it in for at least four years. I can't continue returning his feelings in the state I'm in now, I have no idea what he wants to do now. Love can wear out sooner or later, I think it might be about time. I convinced myself, that I could accept any of his decisions, just like how I support the kingdoms. However, I'm getting all these conflicting thoughts, I can't meet with him right now. Please, just leave me alone.” I ran off with tightly closed eyes, sprinting as fast as I could, and took off to the roofs. They watched as I took flight, and immediately huddled together, grinning.

 

I hid in the shadows, gazing down on the festivities. I spotted my social group walking with their parents, in search for something. Suddenly, King Toypalis pointed in my direction. I slipped into the shadows, as they took flight at high speeds towards me.

 

“Lulu! We know you're here! We may have taken our parent’s positions, but it doesn't mean we don't remember your ways of playing games!” sung Patertn.

 

“Pat! You still remember our nicknames?! I'm so done for.” whined Allura.

 

“Easy for you to say, Al. My nickname is Pat! You used to tease for that! Pat pat, aw, Pat you're so soft, can I pat you?!” imitated Patertn. 

 

“No I didn't!” defended Allura. Patertn’s jaw dropped open.

 

“Pal, back me up here!” Toypalis stepped behind me, and pushed. I nearly fell over the tip of the platform. I glared at him, he just smiled. 

 

“So, Lulu. We might not be able to help with your feelings, but how about spend your happy coronation day with everyone. You do kind of owe us for missing ours!” I smirked, and shrugged.

 

“I don't know, might not want to have a national killer running disguises at your ceremonies, and I don't know. Assassinate you.” I nearly pounced onto Toypalis, to help add a little fright to his face. Instead, Patertn and Allura jumped a little in fright. We just laughed it off, how hilarious their faces were. Allura almost screamed, and Patertn nearly slipped off the platform. We laughed so hard, we started to cry from the stomach cramps. We laughed for a full two minutes, with many gasps for breath, but had to continue at the thought of it. Allura was leaning against a pillar for support, Patertn was on the ground banging his fists, Toypalis was holding his stomach with one hand and the other one was supporting him on a pillar. I was stumbling about with my hands clutching my tightened stomach. I straightened my posture, staring off into the blue sky. Smiling a mischievous grin, I jumped off the look out tower, and darted off into the crowds. My friends were still recovering from their cramps, and couldn't catch me. 

 

The minute I step on the lush green grass in the royal garden, I was first bombarded by many ladies fawning over my looks, then they trailed behind me around the festivities. My common people soon crowded me and the noble ladies. They asked for a few changes made to the towns in my territory, and whether I had met my soulmate in the time of my absence from the throne. Just then, my three friends landed in the very back of the crowd. My eyes grew bigger, my head threw back a bit in surprise, my cheeks tinted with pink, and my lips closed shut till you could only see a line. 

 

“Oooooooooo! Looks like our little friend really found a partner!” teased Allura, Patertn, and Toypalis in sync with each other. I playfully glared at them, but returned to my previous facial expression when a heavy hand clamped my shoulder. Tracing the hand back to the body, it belonged to Soarin. 

 

“I heard from Allura, that you've allowed me to make the final decision for our relationship.” whispered Soarin as his chest was pressed against my back. I wanted to run, but Sebastian, Crystal, Rayna, Starlight, Allura, Patertn, and Toypalis were blocking every escape route. I spun around, and clamped Soarin's shoulder.

 

“Brother Soarin, let's discuss about that some place more private then.” My smile tried to hide all my mixed emotions, but my face looked more like I wanted to secretly kill him. Quickly grasping Soarin away from the crowd, I ran away with Soarin behind me, staring at our linked hands. We ran till we reached the other side of the garden where there were less folks, I gasped for air as Soarin's presence seemed to snake up my body. His rhythmic breathing tickled my neck, my hair stood up and a chill ran down my spine, his calming scent plugged my nose, as I felt my body was under a trance. I froze, rolling my eyes to the side to try and look at Soarin, his face was cut open with a smile, his eyes gazed into mine, his lips were very close to my ear.

 

“So Luna. You wouldn't mind making my decision public, do you?” I shook my head to answer: no. “Are you really sure?” I hesitated, but shook my head up and down. I was stiff. Leading me away by the hand, I awkwardly stumbled after him, Soarin returned us back to the centre of the garden. I was oblivious to my situation, if I wasn't the main attraction of the celebration already, I will be. I was going to be a star.


	18. Decisions

“Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls from far and wide. I, Prince Soarin of Verlack, the second son of King Starlight and Queen Rayna would like to make a public announcement. I would like to make my decision known to all, regarding my relationship with a special lady.” All the guests hesitated, but applauded with a few whistles. Letting go of my hand, he turned a fast one-eighty degree. Kneeling on one knee, Soarin faced me. I looked down, whispers began to arise from the guests from other kingdoms, my people knew exactly where this was going. I stood stunned from before, but my blush grew a brighter shade of pink. Rummaging through his pants pocket for a bit, he pulled out a tiny lavender coloured velvet box. Soarin stared at it for a moment, then Sebastian interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Soarin! You've been waiting for four years! Just do it already! If you can still wait, we can't! Just get it over with already, don't chicken out after all this planning! I even ran around Verlack just to find that thing you're holding!” Soarin took a deep breath.

 

“Be quiet Sebastian! I was just going to do that! As if I don't know what you did for me!” Soarin shouted back. Staring at the box one last time, he clasped both hands around the box. My life seemed to have stopped, everything moved at slow motion, and Soarin’s hands slowly pulled open the lid of the box. Anxiety, and wonder covered my mine. A sparkle snuck through the open crack. Metal, stuck between a silky white plush cushion, adore with a clear jewel of a medium size on top the simple band. The words, I never realized I wanted to hear so much, hitting me in the face. It was so painful, I cried. Cupping the lower half of my face, tears of joy streamed down my face.

 

“Princess Luna, will you marry me? And let me have the honour of being by your side for the rest of your life?” Soarin proposed. I cried so many tears of pain for the past I had to suffer, but I never thought I would cry so much tears of joy for a simple phrase of love. Running tears blurred my vision, I couldn't think. Seems as though I don't need to. Sebastian, Crystal, Rayna, Starlight, Valeriy, Solterra, and all my town people were chanting my heart’s words. Pumping their fists in the air, as their chanting grew louder by voice and additions.

 

“Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes-” I stood frozen, with mental conflict. Soarin continued to look at me, blushing and a hint of worry of rejection. I have to be true to myself, and I have to tell the truth. I nodded with tears still streaming down my eyes, it's a yes. I removed my hands from my face and smiled, closing my eyes in hopes this was no dream. Gently taking my hand, he placed the ring around my finger, and held on. Brushing away a final tear from my cheek, he leaned in closer, he kissed my burning cheeks. 

 

“I loved you for a very long time.”whispered Soarin, “Since the time I realized you were going to leave me four years ago. I would have asked to start a relationship the night I could choose a woman, but someone around here decided to take a year long break.”

 

“Sorry, but my love didn't run as long as yours. I realized during the time I was away, at first I thought it was just because you were similar to the child version of me, but it was something more. For three and a half years, I've watched over you with no hope to tell you. I thought I was inferior, even after remembering the past. You stayed with your kingdom as a loyal heir, but I was away from all the trouble my kingdom had to face. However, I now know that it wasn't all my fault, it was inevitable.” I placed my head on his shoulder, and hugged him tight. Snuggling my nose into the crook of his neck where his shaggy long hair begins to end, closing my eyes, I was intoxicated by his soothing scent. Soarin did the same. A standing ovation erupted in the background. Letting me go, Soarin turned to face the crowd. Our hand interlocked in a tight lock, my ring sparkled and shined under the moonlight. Tureen citizens surrounded me, kneeling on one knee and the left hand covering where their heart would be.

 

“If your majesty would grant me the honour to clear this confusion, about the facade you put up with since a young age.”offered the florist of Moon village. 

 

“Rise my people. Please feel free to explain what you think is appropriate to clear this mist.” The florist bent the upper half of his body as a sign of gratitude.

 

“Honoured guests of kingdoms far and wide, this proposal is no mistake. Our well known Prince Lulani is biologically born a female, she has posed as a prince to allow herself to study the art of combat and help improve the famous security of Tureen. You may deny the truth, but our strong prince is a strong princess.” announced the florist. I nodded in attempt to add a bit more confirmation. The atmosphere felt awkward, I hid behind Soarin to avoid all the stares, bent low enough to hide my head. Straightening my posture, I peered over his shoulder, I caught many eyes with my own. Startled, I hit my head against his back, grabbing his jacket.

 

“Soarin, if I had known it was going to be this hard to convince people about my true gender, I might as well kept it secretive!” I whispered, whining like a timid child. Turning to meet my eyes, I stood up straight from my bent position to meet Soarin face to face. He gave me a hurt expression.

 

“Are you saying you would rather reject me than reveal your gender by birth?” I held up my hands to my chest waving back and forth to deny his question.

 

“No, no, no. It's just that... I've always been a male… you know what, forget it.” Walking around him, I stood my ground in front of everyone.

 

“I'm by birth a female, but if you believe this is some joke, I can't blame you. However, I won't waste effort to try and convince you either, but whether or not you believe this incompetent ruler is up to you. I wish you all a good evening, I'll excuse myself from the festivities and retire to my chambers. I hope to see you off in the morning.” Bowing, I spread my wings and took off. Up to the moon, and vanished into darkness. A few noblemen smiled a creepy smile, a scheme was on its way.

 

A breeze stroked Soarin's ears.

 

“Meet me in the south forest of the castle.” whispered the wind. Excusing himself from the festivities, Soarin took to the skies and head towards to south forest in the castle grounds. Right as he hovered over the south forest, he realized this was a vast space. Where was he suppose to meet this person? Clinking sounds of chains echoed below him, Soarin stopped at the source of the sound. Below him a dark open space in the canopy, suddenly two chains erupted from the darkness, and grasped his legs. Being forced out of the sky, Soarin landed on the ground with three of his limbs as supports. Tracing the chains into the darkness, Luna stepped out, throwing the end of the chains for him to untie. 

 

“Well then, that's one way to get someone to talk to you. What did you want to talk about?” asked Soarin as he tried to free himself from the chains.

 

“From here on out, I want you to return to Verlack and don't come to Tureen for a while. If you need my presences, I will be the one to move. Plan the marriage ceremony or do whatever you like without me. With the announcements made tonight, Tureen is not safe, and I can't guarantee Verlack’s safety. Leave tonight or tomorrow morning, a carriage will be waiting to bring you back.” I turned to the shadows when a hand caught mine.

 

“Aw! Luna, you're not serious are you? If my safety isn't guaranteed, then yours will have a higher risk than me! I'll stay here to protect you from harm.” Crouching down to pick up the chains, I faced him. Quickly wrapping him up, he was restricted from escaping. Picking Soarin up with ease, I shortened the distant between our faces. 

 

“Don't even think about it, I've already talked to King Starlight and Queen Rayna. You can't ignore their command, their authority is higher than yours, and they're your parents. Your motto, no choice but my choice, will not work now. The reason an heir must be appointed instead of lined up is because of the decisions that rulers must make to benefit their kingdom. You will obey, not listening to Queen Luna, or King Lulani or Lunar, or the Black Reaper. You are listening to your lover, a commoner who holds no actual power over a kingdom, a nobody in the world, Luna Demonico Midnight. Please, forgive me for my selfishness.” Pulling him away, and leaning my head back, I smashed our heads together. Soarin was never too good with brawls without armour. Falling limp, Soarin seemed as though he fell asleep with a big red dot on his forehead, that should stay till morning. Kissing his forehead, I carried him to the carriage. 

 

“I'm very sorry, Soarin.” Rayna and Starlight awaited in the carriage with Crystal and Sebastian mounted on Carrot and Silvia. Placing him in the seat beside Rayna, I faced Rayna and Starlight.

 

“Please take care of him and don't let him escape. Please feel to plan the wedding dates and arrangements without me. I'll send one of my fastest messengers tomorrow, summon me anytime. Please try to restrict yourself a from coming to Tureen for a while.”

 

“We will, please take care and come back save.” pleaded Rayna. Starlight just nodded. Closing the carriage door, I went to the front where Carrot and Silvia will be carrying the carriage.

 

“Crystal, Sebastian, please keep Soarin company and restrict him from doing something stupid. I'll hope to see you soon, and get this danger to pass soon.” Patting Silvia's behind, the carriage began to move into the night. Soarin, Rayna, Starlight, Sebastian, Crystal please stay safe. Mom, Dad, please watch over them.


	19. The Bloody Knight

Clip! Clop! Clip! Clop! Clip! Clop! The carriage shook as the wheels wheeled above the bumps in the road. Soarin clenched his eyes shut. Slowly blinking his sleepy eyes, Soarin looked about. Rayna was looking out the window, and Starlight was staring at him.

 

“Good morning Soarin, did you have a nice sleep?” Soarin's eyes grew wide, desperately trying to get out of the carriage. Realizing he was getting nowhere, chains bound him tightly.

 

“I NEED TO GET OFF THIS CARRIAGE. I NEED TO STOP LUNA FROM DOING SOMETHING THAT COULD HARM HER! MOTHER, FATHER, UNCHAIN ME! PLEASE!” shouted Soarin. Rayna looked at Starlight, Starlight looked at Rayna. 

 

“Son, we can't do that. We'll see Luna soon, just not right now.” Tch. Soarin looked at the view outside. The borders of Tureen and Verlack neared, as the east archway grew in size. Down south was Yakmovok, west was Spacltera, and north was Dretvelock. The group of five friends met since birth, under an alliance made by their parents. Toypalis was the eldest at age 27, Allura and Patertn, age 26, but Patertn was younger than Allura by three months. Soarin was age 25, and Luna became the youngest of gang at age 23. The alliance between the five kingdoms was made to expand covered territory, strengthen the borders, and at least a few trusted allies. Luna was usually the odd one out, a serene, serious, and childish child at the exact same time. She was nicknamed ‘The Warrior prodigy’, after her numerous mastered weapons and professional skills. Luna, no matter what name you are given, you're not unstoppable. Stop trying to push people away, we're here to help. You're not immortal, please just understand that. thought Soarin.

 

Three weeks had passed since the Star family and every ally of Tureen were ordered to stay within their own kingdoms, staying away from Tureen like the plague. Three carriages awaited outside of the Star castle, and their owners in Prince Soarin's office discussing about the latest news they've heard about Tureen.

 

“Tureen is under high security, even though no one can see the guards.” noted Patertn.

 

“Rin, do you think Lulu will be ok? She hasn't contacted any of us for half a month!” questioned Allura. “Man, it's kinda weird to talk so seriously without Lulu here. We weren't ever this serious unless Lulu was in charge something.”

 

“Well, we just got to trust her that she can handle the kingdom by herself. I think she'll do just fine, I mean she was my father's right hand man. Including battles, it's practically her specialty.” assured Soarin.

 

“Is it just me, or is it time for lunch?”asked Patertn.

 

“Good idea Pat. We should probably go for lunch, I need a nice walk after wards, I sat in the carriage for too long.” said Toypalis. Soarin led the way to the dining room, as a butler from Verlack was talking with a Yakmovok butler.

 

“Did you hear? Prince Brandon of Hanprettace, is advancing into Tureen territory around the afternoon with 10,000 soldiers.”

 

“What? I'm guess their negotiations last week didn't go too well then. Let's hope that Tureen’s new ruler is just as good as King Einar because if they aren't, Hanprettace will take the title of ‘the best defensive country’. Hanprettace was always second for best defences.”

 

“Tureen's ruler probably is good. Apparently! King Einar's child has come back from the dead.”

 

“You mean the Prince Lulani!”

 

“Yeah, but prince is actually a princess. Under the name, Luna, the moon of the Midnight’s.”

 

“Wait, then last week’s negotiations must of been about marriage! Why'd she turn him down? It's not like Prince Brandon doesn't have the looks, he's could make all the girls fall for him!”

 

“Well, I heard that Prince Soari-” the whispering butler snapped at attention at the sight of Soarin. “Prince Soarin! We were just going to get you for lunch! im very sorry, I have failed my job as a butler in the house of Star’s. Please forgive me.” Bowing over and over again, the other butler copied.

 

“Please, no need to be sorry. Me and my friends were just a little bit hungry and left ahead of time. No need for the apologies.” rejected Soarin.

 

“Your honours, would you at least grant us the pleasure of escorting you to the dining room?” asked the two butlers, synchronized. Walking behind the butlers, Soarin gave his friends a concerned look, they nodded.

 

“Actually, could you guys get some of our personal guards ready for departure?” asked Allura. 

 

“Yes ma'am.” Walking away, they disappeared down the corridor. Soarin turned to meet his friends. 

 

“By the time we get there by carriage, two days would have passed already. At the least, we’d be there in a day and a half. By air, we can reach Tureen by tomorrow morning if we leave near dusk, but if we leave right now, we can make it before the sun sets. However, we might need a small army to at least help Lulu if she's in need of it.” ranted Patertn. “Even if I use my specialty magic, teleportation, I would only be able to bring along our soldiers.”

 

“What if Soarin, Allura, and I went right now, and meet you and our soldiers at Tureen in the evening?” suggested Toypalis. “As for how we sneak into the battle grounds undetected before evening, we'll have Allura cast her specialty magic, so we'll be invisible till you arrive.”

 

“Sure, let's just go with that. Let's go!” Soarin rushed. 

 

A cold frigid breeze competed with the warm sunlight as the three nobles flew as fast as they could to Tureen. In the distant, a faint column of smoke rose near the mountain range dividing Tureen from Dretvelock. Soarin eyebrows furrowed together in worry. He left his fiancé in faith that she knows what's she's doing, and now she's fighting a war without any allies. Worry ate at Soarin's insides, and hunger didn't even cross his mind, as he could only think about what could happen when he arrived at the battlefield. 

 

“Soarin, just calm down a bit. Lulu would smack you for worrying for her, she can take care of a war if she could assassinate a whole guild of assassins.” soothed Allura.

 

“Yeah, I'll try,” responded Soarin.

 

The grass was doused in crimson red, and piles of fallen corpses lay randomly in their final resting place. Some wore heavy armour, and some wore rebellious casual clothing. Their leaders clashed at the centre of all the chaos, as others fought beside them from a distance. 

 

“Luna, you still sure you don't want me as your husband instead of that childish prince? It's a mere choice of your kingdom or your hand in marriage.” grunted Brandon as he tried to push me with his sword.

 

“Sorry, but I'll be greedy and have it my way. I keep Tureen and Soarin by my side.” Swords clash again and again, as three invisible nobles watched the battle from a distance in the sky. 

 

“I will never submit a fight to you, no matter if the sun should fall, or the stars are covered. The moon will always show the way to my home.” I screamed a battle cry along with my soldiers. Technique after technique, I hit his armour, leaving only scratches. I fought for my kingdom, the one I had lost for so many years. I will never give it up again until I know my children can take it for me. 

 

“Just how weak is Tureen? Their only solution to secure their throne is for their princess to be known as a prince? And that prince can't even harness the powers of his own sword?” Luna pushed harder against his sword. Patertn had just arrived with all their guards, as they were blocked by Soarin's raised arm, looking at him wondering why, they saw his face. Soarin watched Luna's every move intensely, debating himself if he was doing the right thing to let her handle this with her own force. Joining him in observing, the ball of yellow and orange flames began to descend in the west, and a pure glowing white stone began to peek over the edge of the horizon. 

 

“Men! Fall back!” It was Magnar, as he cast an invisibility spell, and took flight. No Med Live assassin’s copied his actions and took off, hovering in the sky watching over their princess. Luna jumped a few meters back from Brandon.

 

“What are you going to do now, Princess? Retreat? Did you finally see the greatness to have me to be your husband?”asked Brandon as if he was high and mighty. Luna's shaggy hair covered her eyes for a second, catching her breath. Looking up, one of her eyes was still covered, and a crooked smile cut through her face and her revealed eye glowed an eerie red. Placing Despair parallel in front of her face, she threw her head back and screamed an agonizing cry. Snapping her head back, the air grew deathly and cold, her face brings chills to any one, wings of darkness spread open.

 

“Blade of Despair, heed my call, curse upon me your demonic armour of black and red, so that I may destroy!” Jet black, like the night sky, metal covered her body, and her glowing eyes showing through the holes of the eye protection. The night sky now covered the battlefield like a dome. Taking off her three red feathered, black metal helmet, Luna set it gently on the ground.

 

“You should feel very honoured right now. I, Princess Luna, the Moon of the Midnights, shall grant you the traditional death under our moon! A very soothing death, this grassland shall forever be your final resting place.” Prince Brandon stood paralyzed of fear, questioning what had just happened when he heard screams and cries all around him. Left and right his soldier fell in two, their heads and blood gushing bodies landing on the ground with a thud. One, ten, hundreds, thousands. All 10,000 Hanprettace’s elite soldiers lay dead, all made quick work of. A black knight now stood with spattered blood of every comrade he brought to this fight. Prince Brandon began to hallucinate a black reaper, phantoms and ghouls howling behind the knight, a cloudy dark aura surrounded anything near the bloody Luna, and the moonlight glowed as if he was in the world of the underworld. Jumping off one foot, the blood covered knight flew towards a screaming Brandon at alarming speeds. The knight stops, as Brandon's leaned as far back as he could without falling. Despair’s blade, a fingernail’s width away from his neck, was threatening to shorten the distance, depending on his actions. Afraid to swallow, Brandon continued to look at the blade, as it made its way to his skin. Pressing lightly against Brandon’s pale skin, a small cut began to leak a few drops of blood. He began to cry, and stutter. 

 

“P-p-p-princess Luna, p-p-pl-please s-s-spare me. I'll….-I'll never try to mess with you again, so please let me live. I learnt my lesson, so please let me return home to Hanprettace.” stuttered Prince Brandon.

 

“Oh? And what about your fallen comrades?” asked Luna, smiling. Her face and tone revealed the fact that she was enjoying this like a game.

 

“I'll bring soldiers tomorrow to pick them up, under your permission first of course. Unless you would like to bury all the fallen together side by side, rather it's comrades or enemies?” responded Brandon. Luna looked about, facing upwards into the sky, she called.

 

“Hey! Uncles! I need your opinion here!” Luna looked about again, facing Soarin's direction now, and smiled. “You know, you don't have to hide anymore, I sensed you from the time you arrived, Soarin, Allura, Toypalis, Patertn. You even brought soldiers incase I needed help, didn't you?” Reversing their invisibility spells,they joined Luna in front of Brandon. Soarin took Luna's hand, and kissed her cheek.

 

“Good job, I overheard everything.” congratulated Soarin. “How did you know we're watching you?”

 

“Let's just say, I felt a pretty tense aura from an abnormal spot. Plus, my heart wouldn't stop beating so fast with your presence nearby.” Luna grinned from ear to ear.

 

“Who wouldn't notice the tense air coming from an empty part of the battle field?” stated Brionald. “What should we do with this pretty boy over here?” Jerking his head in Brandon’s direction.

 

“We'll keep him in custody for the night, it's the best Midnight hospitality he can possibly get at this point. I'll send him off with Black Cat and Eclipse in the morning.” responded Luna as a breeze blew at her torn uniform. Her once black dress pants became ripped shorts, her shiny black shoes were covered in crusted blood, her half coat was non-existent, her buttons on her silvery vest disappeared, her tie hung loose in front of her gashed open bloody white shirt, and Luna's left sleeve was ripped from the shoulder down. “Valeriy is so going to kill me when I get back, and I'm going to get the longest lecture ever about how I need to be more elegant.” Everyone around Luna snickered or puffed out their cheeks in attempt to stop their laughter. Soarin just blushed and took off his shirt, covering Luna up, he started to walk towards the Midnight castle. Patertn, Allura, and Toypalis followed after him as they began to teleported back to Verlack to retrieve their carriages. 

 

“Soarin! Where were you at lunch? We were planning to think about the wedding! We had a few dates in mind for the ceremony, and we figured out who will go where. I'll be going with Luna to find her dress, your dad will get you a nice suit, Sebastian with Crystal will go reserve the church and be in charge of decorating, Luna's eight uncles will be in charge of guests and her flower arrangement. Ooooo! I'm just so excited!” screeched Rayna. Soarin just smiled and nodded. 

 

“The ban to not go to Tureen has been lifted this evening, so Luna should be arriving around tomorrow afternoon.” Soarin announced, as he began to walk to his chambers. “I'm think I'm going to be the luckiest guy ever, to marry my dream woman, she's going to be one hell of a wife.” Soarin threw open the window, and jumped on to the tree branch where he had first fallen in love.


	20. A Fairytale Ending

“Luna, dear. Are you ready yet? The ceremony is going to start, and Soarin looks like he's not going to hold up much longer. He's standing blushing as red as the bouquet of roses you're holding.” called Rayna, as the door clicked open and Luna came walking out. A white mermaid dress, frills at the chest, cut open at the knees, fanning out into a pool, trailing behind her. A tiny tiara on her head with a veil, red glossy lips, light makeup commented her face, and white flats to complete the look. Rayna stood froze, surprised, and squealed.

 

“Ooooo! Soarin is so going to be rewarded for his patience! I'm going to be the luckiest mother-in-law!” squeaked Rayna. I just smiled. I hate makeup! It makes my face feel heavy, and powdery. I'll make it through the ceremony, I'll just ignore my self consciousness and focus on Soarin. Should be easy right? I thought. The giant doors to the church stood closed, as two Verlack guards stood at attention awaiting the signal. I stood looking straight ahead, and noticed that the guards were feeling awkward.

 

“Hey, calm down. Do you have a problem?” The guards looked at me, and started to stutter.

 

“Yeah, sorry. We're new here and we never got to clarify if we could leave our posts.” I eyed them from the corners of my eye. “You know what, never mind.” They avoided my eyes, I just smiled.

 

“Well, I would give you permission. I see nothing wrong with leaving your posts to watch the ceremony.” They cautiously looked at me, I faced them. 

 

“I'll take the blame if anything happens, if you're still worried. I'm also pretty sure Prince Soarin wouldn't mind either, he wouldn't want his guards to miss his happiest moments. Knowing him, Soarin treats you all like family.” I reassured them. They nodded. The organs began to play, and they rushed to pull open the doors, I passed through, and mouthed them a thank you. Magnar took me by the arm, linked, as he led me to the front. Soarin stood at the end of the aisle, staring at the ground, but looked in my direction when the guests stood up. I glided as gracefully as I could towards him, Soarin grinned from ear to ear. Allura, and Crystal in light salmon pink knee high dresses, Patertn, Toypalis, and Sebastian in black dress shoes and pants with a white dress shirt and light grey vest, finished with a light salmon pink tie, all stood to the sides. Joining Soarin at the front, we faced each other. The priest announced all the wedding vows as I zoned out, thinking about the journey I had to take to get to this final point of happiness. 

 

“Luna Midnight, do you take Soarin Star as your lawfully wedded husband?” asked the priest.

 

“I do.” I answered. The priest turned to Soarin.

 

“Soarin Star, do you take Luna Midnight as your lawfully wedded wife?”

 

“I do.” Soarin smiled. Slipping on our rings, the priest gave the concluding statement of the ceremony.

 

“You may now kiss the bride.” announced the priest. I threw my arms around Soarin and pressed my lips into his. Soarin grasped my hips and pulled me in, and sealed the end of our vows. The guests below had a standing ovation, as we held hands walking down the aisle. Finally, my wish has come true, just like the many fairy tales my mother once read to me. A handsome prince kisses the princess and they live happily ever after. Or so I thought. My future is another complicated story all together for another time.


End file.
